


Best You've Ever Had

by WaffleWeeb14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst, Asami is obsessed with glee, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Basketball, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, I promise not to hurt you that much, Korra is a useless bisexual, Lin is less uptight, Lin wants to kill Varrick everytime he opens his mouth, Multi, Panic, They all make dumb decisions, Varrick gives me Kevin Hart energy for whatever reason, based on the movie Think Like A Man, bi panic, but we love them anyway, characters aged up to their 20s, in this fic Mako and Bolin's mom is alive, tags will be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleWeeb14/pseuds/WaffleWeeb14
Summary: Korra is someone who doesn’t really have much. She works two jobs, makes an honest living, and pays her bills… most of the time. But Korra has dreams. Dreams she is determined to make true, no matter how many people ridicule her for it. Asami Sato is a COO of a fortune five hundred company. Asami has trouble in the dating department because of her “unusually high standards”. Asami’s perfect ideal partner is someone who makes at least six figures (like her), drives a luxury car (like her), and lives a sumptuous lifestyle like her. So how does someone like Korra, who meets none of those standards, catch the eye of someone like Asami?-- OR --Four friends- Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Lin- conspire to turn the tables on their partners when it's discovered that they have been using Raiko’s relationship advice against them. Opal, Wu, Kya, and Asami have given up on getting their partners to do what they want until they find a how to book by Raiko.-- AKA --Think Like A Man AU that nobody wanted but I needed to write. (You do not have to see the movie to read this:) )
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Minor Iroh II/Asami Sato, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 31
Kudos: 126





	1. Several Different Types

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll!  
> So if you decided to take a chance on this story welcome!  
> This is my first attempt at really writing anything like this, so I hope you all enjoy reading this rollercoaster of a story as much as I enjoyed writing it
> 
> This fic is more a Korrasami story but I wanted to highlight other ships I loved as well. So there will be full chapters solely focused on the other couples at times.  
> I will also try to make Mako a bit more likable :)  
> Enjoy!

It seemed like the spirits themselves were testing Korra’s patience today. First Korra was late to her shift and was almost fired, Naga got sick and was throwing up for a bit all over her apartment, then her car broke down. Now at this moment Korra wanted nothing more than to chuck the basketball into Varricks face.

Korra always played pickup games once a week at the community center with Mako, Bolin, Lin, Tenzin, and ugh Varrick. Currently they were playing three on three: Korra, Bolin, and Varrick vs Mako, Tenzin, and Lin. Being on a team with Varrick meant everything in the universe was just teasing you with the idea that jail might be paradise in exchange for murdering him.

“Korra, pass the ball!” She heard Varrick yell on her right.

Korra rolled her eyes and passed to Varrick. Mako didn't even try to defend as Varrick dribbled around him and missed an open layup. Again. Varrick looked over at Bolin and Korra sighed dramatically.

“You passed the ball too fast, it hit my hands, and my hands started bruising so that's why I didn't make it,” Varrick quickly said kind of mumbling as he started to run to defend.

Bolin and Korra jogged over to the other side of the court to Varrick. “Why do you keep passing it to him,” Boli asked.

“Because,” Korra said, “If I don’t he's going to open his mouth even more. The less he talks the less I want to hit him with my car. And besides I'm not going to get arrested by Beifong over here if something like that happens… again.”

“Hmm noted.”

After a couple of games they all sat down on the bleaches. All but Varrick pacing back and forth complaining about his soon to be ex wife, Zhu Li

“But that's what I'm telling you! Those are my issues with Zhu Li! It's the nagging, it's the yelling, and the crazy mood swings. I mean like you cant talk to me no kind of way! I'm a grown man,” Varrick said puffing his chest out.

Korra rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah sure such a grown man,” she said sarcastically.

If Varrick knew she said that sarcastically he didn’t show it. “See Korra gets me!” he said fist bumping her.

“But those are the only problems you have with Zhu Li right,” Mako said laying down on the bleachers wiping his face with a towel.

Bolin groaned, “Please Mako do not get him started.”

Mako shrugged nonchalantly, “I'm just asking him a question.”

“But youre gonna get him started-”

“You want to get me started up? Lets go! Get it out!” Varrick said, crossing his arms squinting at the two brothers.

Mako cleared his throat. “Okay okay…,” he said, picking himself to properly sit on the bleachers, “ _Rumor_ has it that Zhu li was whopping that ass.” The others but Varrick started to snicker. Korra could have sworn she saw Varricks eye twitch a little. 

“What's the first word you said”

“I said ‘okay’?”

“No.”

“‘Whopping that ass’?”

“No! The first word from the last sentence that you said was _rumor_. Because that's what it was Mako. It's a _rumor_."

Bolin scoffed, “You walked into the gym today with a little scar right beside your eye.”

Varrick turned to Bolin, “It's because of my stairs Bolin.” Bolin rolled his eyes. “My steps, you know they got a slope! You ever walk down a slope with dress shoes on. No, I didn't think so.” Varrick started to get a little red there for a second. It was always funny to see Varrick worked up like this. Sometimes Korra felt bad, and sometimes they might take it too far, and just when they lay off of him for a bit he opens his mouth and speaks. So really they had a free pass to tease him however they liked. No harm no foul. That was just how their friendship worked.

“Wait so, she kicked your ass, then you fell down the stairs? Oh i get it now, that makes perfect sense,” Korra heard Lin say behind her causing everyone but Varrick to laugh.

Varrick scowled, “Lin nobody asked for your opinion.”

Tenzin smirked, “Your wife kicked your ass, it's really not that big of a deal. She could've done worse.” Deep down they all knew Zhu Li would never do that but it was so much fun, getting Varrick worked up like this.

“It's my EX wife. Get in the habit of saying that. Say it with me. EX wife” This caused them to laugh again.

“It's so cute how ya’ll like to laugh at my pain. Wait till you experience the shit that I have experienced. And you guys shouldn't even be talking anyway!”

“And why is that?” Mako challenged.

“When you're in a relationship that lasts longer than my phone battery. THEN you can talk eyebrows.” Mako sighed and layed back down on the bleacher. “That's what i thought.”

“Honestly for a group of people with so called amazing personalities, you all suck at maintaining relationships.” Varrick gestured towards Mako, “For example, over here you got Eyebrows-”

“Hey!”

Varrick raised his arms in defense, “Sorry sorry. I mean Mako over here is known as a player. Do I need to remind you how your last- well last last- fling ended?”

____________________

_Mako knocked on the door waiting for his date to come out_

_When the door opened a girl came out too. She had a robe that was a bit too short and very loosely on her. So very clear there were no clothes underneath. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a not so innocent kiss._

_When they pulled away she pouted, “Hmmm Mako, why did it take so long for my baby to get here.”_

_Mako smiled, “Something came up at work babe, I promise it won’t happen again.”_

_She smiled, “I'm just happy you're here.”_

_Mako pulled away a bit but still had his arm around her waist. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and smirked suggestively at her, “I gotta say though that text you sent made me speed over here.”_

_She raised an amused eyebrow at him, “I didn't think that text would turn you on.”_

_Mako laughed. “Oh trust me it did.” He then showed his phone to her with a picture pulled up, “I mean when you're sexting me at work how could i not.”_

_Her smile immediately disappeared and she suddenly had an angry look on her face. She scoffed and pushed him away, “Those aren't my tits asshole! My boobs aren't even that big!” She then turned back into her apartment and slammed the door on his face._

____________________

Mako’s face turned red and he scratched the back of his neck and dryly laughed. “Yeah that wasn't my finest moment.”

“To be fair, when is any moment your finest moment?” Bolin teased.

It took everything in Korra not to laugh at the offended look on Mako’s face. He really didn’t have a “finest” moment. He was always good at flirting and getting numbers from girls and guys but was absolute garbage at a boyfriend. That’s how he was able to win over Korra’s heart so easily, but they broke up shortly after. Korra still cannot believe she used to date him when they were in highschool.

Varrick scoffed and pointed his finger right in Bolin’s face, “Oh don’t get me started on you Mama’s boy. What happened on Valentines day again?”

____________________

_Bolin smiled dreamily at his girlfriend and reached across the table for her hand. Eska stared at his hand for a bit and looked back at Bolin. She sighed and hesitantly laced her fingers with his. Bolin then reached for his glass of wine with his other hand_

_“A toast,” he said, lifting up his glass. Eska lifted her glass slowly yet clearly she was uncomfortable. Bolin continued, “To the best girlfriend i could ever ask for. Happy Valentines day babe!” He smiled and tilted his glass towards Eska. Eska looked to their right and back at Bolin and tilted her own glass to clink his with hers._

_Bolin smiled even wider and looked to his left, “and you to Ma!” He then clinked his glass with a woman, his mother- Naoki- , sitting next to them._

_Naoki chuckled, “Thank you sweetie” She then pinched his cheeks._

_Eska raised her eyebrow in disbelief witnessing the interaction between the two of them. Eska didn't mind Bolin’s mother, actually she hated her, but this was supposed to be a romantic dinner. Just the two of them. Throughout their relationship, it seemed as if, not only was she dating Bolin but his mother as well. Eska had enough._

_Eska cleared her throat and she stood up with her purse in her hand. Bolin and Naoki looked over at her in confusion. “You know what,” Eska said, “I’m going to leave you two alone.”_

_Bolin frowned, “Wait baby where are you going?”_

_“It's okay Bolin, I don’t want to intrude,” Eska said, glaring at Naoki a little. Eska started to walk away but suddenly she felt a tug at her wrist, she turned back and saw Bolin giving her an apologetic look._

_“Call me?” he asked. His voice, unusually soft._

_Eska freed her wrist, “Or not.” She then turned back and walked out of the restaurant._

____________________

Korra shuddered at the thought of Mako and Bolin’s mom. She was one scary ass woman. A scary ass woman who always felt the need to judge Korra, whenever she came over to the apartment Bolin, Mako, and Korra shared. Korra gave props to her cousin Eska for leaving when she did, even if it did leave a broken hearted Bolin. At least now Eska doesn’t have to deal with the mom anymore.

Bolin frowned, “I’m not a mama’s boy”

“YES YOU ARE!” Everyone yelled back, causing Bolin to jump a bit.

“You know my cousin still prays that you and your mother get hit by a bus,” Korra said.

Mako cringed, “Isn't that a little much.”

Korra shrugged, “Well she used to wish that the two of them would be strapped to sticks of dynamite and dumped into a volcano, where as they were falling lightning would strike, acid rain would somehow hit them, and then a bunch of horrible stuff I can't remember happens, then you blow up right as you touch the lava. All while drenched in gasoline and lit on fire.” Korra turned to Bolin who looked horrified. “All in all I’d say she's getting closer and closer to getting over you.”

She looked back at Varrick, “So are we going to play another game or can we leave?” Varrick gave her a deadpan look and she sighed. “You're going to roast all of us now aren't you?” Varrick nodded. “It's my turn isnt it?” Varrick nodded again.

“Now Korra is what you call a dreamer. Very indecisive about anything. Very ambitious but cant make a choice and stick with it to save their life,” Varrick said, angling his head toward Korra.

____________________

_Sitting in a booth a cute little breakfast diner Korra was holding her girlfriend’s, Hina’s hands. They were in a breakfast diner and had been dating for a good year now. Korra always had big goals and ambitions, and Hina loved that about her, however Hina was getting annoyed that Korra never seemed to have a set plan._

_Korra took a deep breath and looked at Hina. Korra smiled, “So i have some news. Great news actually.”_

_Hina smiled back. “Like what?” she said. This was it. Korra was going to ask her to move in with her! Or maybe they were finally going to take that long deserved vacation they kept talking about. Or maybe-_

_“So I quit my job,” Korra said sheepishly._

_Hina was so lost in thought she didn't hear Korra. “I'm sorry babe I was distracted. What did you do?”_

_Korra scratched the back of her neck, “I quit my job.”_

_“What? Why-”_

_“I want to be a chef,” Korra said quickly._

_Hina stared at Korra for a few seconds waiting for Korra to fess up and say it was a joke. But as time went on, she could slowly see the smile from Korra's face fade at the sight of her girlfriends pissed off expression._

_“Are you joking right now?” Hina said freeing her hands from Korra’s, and folding her arms._

_Korra looked down, “No I'm not.”_

_Hina sighed trying to desperately not blow up and cause a scene. “You wanted to be a pro basketball player, you wanted to be a paramedic, you wanted to be a pr agent, and now you're saying you want to be a chef?”_

_Korra winced at the tone of Hina’s voice. “Baby i-its my dream”_

_“Really Korra? Because I wanted to be a ballerina and also Janet Jackson… when I was  
seven!” Hina shook her head. “Do you know what I want to be now?”_

_Korra gulped, “What?”_

_“You’re ex.”_

____________________

Korra buried her face in her hands. Oh how embarrassing that was. The whole diner heard Hina’s little outburst and left Korra to sit in the booth receiving disapproving glares from people. All Korra wanted was some support, even if her dreams seemed a bit far fetched realistically. 

However Korra cared about Hina so much that she kept calling days after their break up, determined to get another chance. But Hina just blocked her number, moved out of Republic city to her sister’s house, and completely erased herself from Korra’s life. So that was the end of that. Korra just shrugged it off, even if it did hurt a bit.

Lin chuckled, “Did you seriously not see the signs? She always seemed to want to choke you out everytime you changed your mind.” Korra turned around and Lin sighed immediately regretting saying anything. 

“Oh me, miss the signs? How ironic,” Korra said, raising an eyebrow. She turned back to Varrick, “I do believe you have something to say about Beifong over here.” 

Varrick smirked and Lin rolled her eyes. “Just hurry up and say it.”

____________________

_“So this ones from me”, Lin said giving Kya a small little box with a silver bow on top._

_Kya stared at the little box with wide eyes. A huge smile came upon her face and she started laughing and opening the box. “Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes!,” Kya exclaimed. Everyone else smiled and laughed along with her._

_As soon as Kya opened the little box her expression faltered. “Oh… earrings,” Kya said holding up the pair, trying to keep a smile on her face, “that I will always treasure forever…”_

_Kya looked over at Lin who looked at her with the biggest puppy eyes. “Do you like them?” Lin asked nervously._

_Even if it wasn’t what Kya thought it would be, seeing Lin’s anxious expression only made her nod. Lin’s face broke out into the loving smile Kya always adored. “I love them,” Kya said, giving Lin a kiss on the cheek._

_Lin then turned to look at the others. “I told you she would love them. I know my girl,” Lin said proudly. She then got up and started making her way to the kitchen, “Okay does anybody want a beer?”_

____________________

“Was that supposed to be a roast?” Lin said smirking at Varrick, “She loved those earrings.”

Lin’s smug expression faltered when everyone groaned. “What?” She asked, looking so very confused. As much as Korra loved Lin sometimes she could be so stupid it hurt. It was so clear that Kya wanted to tie the knot, but for whatever reason Lin wouldn’t get it through her thick skull.

Varrick ignored her then pointed to Tenzin, “Then you got the (Surprisingly) Happy married guy.” Then Varrick pointed at himself doing a weird what Korra only assumed was Varrick’s version of a “sexy” dance, “And me! The Happily Divorced bachelor.”

Lin tilted her head to the side, “I still don’t understand what was wrong when you described me. How am I clueless?”

Varrick rolled his eyes, “Nothing. She’s not going to get it.” He then clapped his hands together and said excitedly, “Lets go to the bar later tonight.”

Lin sighed, “I can't, I’m supposed to have dinner with Kya tonight…”

Everyone turned to Lin and gave her a look. As much as they all loved Kya and Lin’s relationship, they barely got together as it is. 

After the stare down she received from everyone Lin just shrugged, “… she’ll understand. We’ll just go out some other time.” 

“Alright so yes to going to The Cactus Juice tonight?” Varrick asked followed by a chorus of yesses. He then glanced at Tenzin and said very quickly, “First round’s on Tenzin!” He then quickly left the gym and ran out to the parking lot.

Tenzin blinked, “Wait what?” Everyone laughed, quickly gathered their things, and headed to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was the first chapter. What did you guys think?  
> Fun fact:  
> while watching the movie, Kevin Hart's character kept reminding me of Varrick for whatever reason... and then boom! I just started typing lol.


	2. I don't want to eat with your mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite group of lovable idiots go to the bar  
> Varrick is... well Varrick  
> A smooth Mako swoops in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll
> 
> I'm so glad you guys like the first chapter.   
> I hope you enjoy this one!

“Heeyyyy,” Varrick said leaning against the bar. His latest “target” raised an eyebrow and backed away a bit.

“I’m VArRrick,” Varrick squeaked. He cleared his throat and said in a deeper voice, “Varrick.” The poor girl nodded slowly. “Yeah I’m no- I’m not married. See I’m not wearing a ring,” he said raising his hand.

The girl sighed and scratched the back of her neck, “I'm sorry but Jesus has my heart.”

“YEAH NO NO!” he exclaimed. “No I get that. I love Jesus too.” Varrick chuckled, “I talked to him today, I was like ‘Jesus, I said I need a girl’, I get in here and instead I see you. So then I was like ‘Thank you!’”

____________________

The Cactus Juice was a relatively mediocre bar in Republic city. It wasn't fancy or anything just simple. The bar’s desert theme was always a bit refreshing from the usual bustling city just outside those doors. It was a nice space if one needed a break from everyday life. 

However just like the saying “Not everything is what it seems to be”. The Cactus Juice also has its dangerous points. The bar’s notorious drink is… well, Cactus Juice. Once you have it, you can’t stop buying it. It can quite literally make your pockets _hurt_. Korra learned the hard way. Hence the infamous slogan “It’ll Quench Ya!”

At this moment though, Korra desperately wished there were more people so she wouldn't have to witness the absolute mess of garbage that was Varrick trying, key word trying, to flirt with some poor girl at the bar. In a desperate attempt to look beyond the scene of second hand embarrassment a few feet away from them, she started poking at their booth’s centerpiece (a small cactus plant) with a toothpick. While Lin, Bolin, and Tenzin were chatting away, Mako, unlike Korra, was excitedly looking at the Varrick situation. Almost like it was a comedy show to him.

Mako gestured to where Varrick was. “You see Varrick over there trying to pull that girl?” They all turn around to see Varrick trying to get close to her but the girl keeps backing away slowly giving him a small forced smile. Either the girl was to nice to say anything, or Varrick is just stupid as _hell_. It was probably the latter.

“Woah,” Bolin breathed out, “She's way too pretty for me.” Korra had to agree. Not that the girl was too pretty for Bolin just the fact the fact that she was _really_ pretty. 

“See thinking like that, you lose the game before you even step in,” Mako said, taking a sip from his beer. Korra looked over at him rolling her eyes. He only winked at her in response.

“What are you talking about?” Bolin asked. Mako only gave him a smirk that clearly said _watch and learn_. 

____________________

Varrick sighed. “So,” he said, “I’m going on and leaving.” She didn't even bat an eye as he turned to walk away. Varrick saw Mako approach and immediately knew he was going to talk to the girl. 

When Mako smiled once he got close to Varrick, “Hey.”

“She's crazy,” Varrick whispered, “And I don't like her knees.” Mako raised his eyebrow in confusion as Varrick walked back to the table. He shrugged and continued to walk towards the girl.

“Excuse me miss,” Mako said approaching the brunette, “I noticed that you were-”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Oh honestly I couldn't care less about whatever it is you have to say.”

“And I can appreciate that. I just know that I've seen you here before and you're usually so stunning.”

“And you'll always have those memories. In fact, why don't you walk away and pretend this…”

Mako reached out and lightly touched her shoulder so that she would look at him. The brunette sighed and once she looked up, he removed his hand. “I don't know what I did to make you so defensive,” Mako said in a gentle voice, “All I'm saying is, whatever it is, it's no reason to let yourself go, that's it.”

The girl raised an eyebrow, “ _Let myself go_?”

Mako winced at her tone. _I cannot go back to that table with a loss or I’ll never hear the end of it_. “I didn't mean any disrespect.”

“Let me tell your ass something,” the girl said, her voice raising a bit.

“Something’s changed. Usually there's an aura, there's a glint about you that I'm not seeing, Mako quickly said. “And I don't know if it's a relationship or if it's job related, it's just…” He noticed her wince a bit. “Is that it? Is it work related?”

The girl stared at him for a bit before nodding sadly, “Well to be honest… I was laid off from my job about two months ago.”

“This damn economy,” He said. Mako tilted his head a bit, “But that's no excuse though.”

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed, “No excuse for what?”

“You not smiling.”

She scoffed, “My smile?” Okay this is it. Time to turn on the charm.

“You can't let that steal your smile, cause that smile that I'm talking about, thats gonna get you that next CEO gig, you get it?” She started smiling and Mako smiled back, “See now? You're smiling. Now I'm smiling. Imma walk away from here like a fairy now cause i'm all happy.”

She laughed. “A fairy?” 

“Yeah,” Mako laughed back. He then gave her a soft smile, “Have a good evening.”

The girl blushed, “Thank you.”

____________________

Once Varrick came back and slumped into the booth next to her, Korra asked “How'd it go?” They all saw that tragic dumpster fire, she didn't even need to ask. However she felt kind of bad for him.

Varrick shook his head, “Not good man. Yo, I literally have nothing to say anymore. I don't know what's going on.” Varrick sighed then mumbled, “And my breath ain't right.”

Bolin gestured to Varrick’s drink, “Drink a beer.”

“You smell it?”

Bolin rolled his eyes but before he could say anything Varrick nodded towards Mako and the girl over at the bar. They all looked over and noticed Mako was starting to walk away.

“Got shot down,” Varrick said with a smug expression on his face.

Mako looked towards them and mouthed, “One… two…”

“Wait!” The girl called out. Mako smirked and turned to walk back towards the girl. 

“She called him back for another episode of crazy,” Varrick said, nudging Korra. Korra rolled her eyes. From the looks of it Mako was doing just fine. Korra honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the girl gave him her number. As much as Korra hated to admit it, that’s how smooth Mako was. Didn’t even matter if it was guys or girls.

Mako and the girl were smiling about something. They both said bye and Mako started walking back with a neutral expression on his face. Varrick sipped his beer, “She probably shot him down. Twice.”

“Crazy right man. Talking about Jesus and stuff, right.” Varrick said once Mako sat down next to him.

Mako sighed and held out a small napkin with writing on it. “Luck of mine. She actually gave me her damn number.” Everyone congratulated him while Varrick rolled his eyes.

“How great is Kya man,” Lin said smiling down at her phone.

Bolin nodded in agreement, “She's a phenomenal woman.”

“I just don't understand why my sister ended up with this one right here,” Tenzin said, folding his arms.

Lin gave him a teasing smile, “Aww are you still mad I traded you for the better, hotter sibling.” 

“No… Shut up,” Tenzin mumbled. They all snickered. It was no secret that Lin and Tenzin used to go out back in the day. Apparently towards the end of their relationship they both decided to take a break from each other. During that time Kya and Lin got really close. Lin had started developing feelings for Kya and Kya confessed that she has always had a crush on Lin. After a while they started dating and the rest is history. Tenzin was actually happy for them both and wished them the best. However they like to tease Tenzin about it from time to time.

“Kya is a great person.” Mako cocked his head to the side. “How good is your credit again, Lin?” 

“It's up…” Lin says scratching the back of her. “Low 400s, 430…”

“GODDAMN! A 430?!” Varrick exclaimed, “You can't even get a Discover card!” Suddenly his phone started ringing. Varrick sighed and without checking who called he answered.

“VARRICK!!” The voice on the other end yelled. Although it was a bit muffled everyone knew it was Zhu Li.

“Yes Zhu Li,” Varrick said in a calm almost submissive tone. Like a kid getting scolded by their parents. When Varrick saw everyone look at him weird he cleared his throat and in a deep “alpha male” voice he said, “Zhu Li, listen to what I’m trying to say!... I don’t care!... I don’t care what you take out of the garage. Zhu Li you can take whatever out of the garage!... Let me tell you something. Here’s what I want, and that is whats-... Hello? Zhu Li?” Korra looked at Varrick with pity. Mako placed his hand on Varrick’s shoulder.

Varrick put his phone away and shook his head. “Man I swear. She didn’t let me finish my sentence… I don’t like that.”

“Hey Var when is the divorce going to be final?” Tenzin asked, taking a sip from his beer.

“Goodness if I had to _guess_ …” Varrick says tilting his head. “I'd say like 6 weeks, 367 hours, 22 minutes, 32-31 seconds,” he said quickly. “That's just a guess.”

“Who's counting?” Mako says, cracking an amused smile.

“But do you know what we should do? We should take Varrick out for celebration game night,” Lin said.

“I can't do Sunday,” Bolin says shaking his head, “This Sunday's dinner with Ma. Little casserole action-”

Mako groaned, “That's _every_ Sunday!”

Bolin narrowed his eyes at Mako for a bit, “Look, I got a great idea. I'll have Ma cook for us. She’ll make some chocolate chip cookies, a big casserole. We'll do it the right way.” Everyone shook their heads. 

Varrick stared at Bolin for a moment, “Bolin, I almost punched you in your damn face just now man. And I was going to add a headbutt.” He then mumbled angrily, “I'm _not_ going over your moms house to celebrate my damn divorce party!”

“We gotta eat!” Bolin looked desperately around for anyone to be on his side. “We can start there.” Suddenly everything around Bolin was the most interesting thing ever. Korra loved Bolin but his mama was a different story. 

“I dont wanna eat with _your mom_!” Varrick exclaimed. Varrick looked around the table shaking his head. “I ain’t going over to his moms house.” For once Korra agreed with Varrick. Bolin and Mako’s mom was just too much sometimes… even if she did make the best chocolate chip cookies. 

“Look she just got season three dvd box set of Avatar the Last Airbender. We’ll just have a nice little group night, a chill-out night ya know?”

Korra sighed and placed her hand on Bolin’s arm, “Let me tell you what happens, basically everyone is telling the Avatar to kill the firelord but he won't do it because of his beliefs or something. Then the crazy guy gets a power charge and starts setting everything on fire. Then the Avatar defeats him but doesn’t kill him. Ya good?”

Mako tilted his head in confusion, “Do they ever clear up if Jet died or not?”

“Ya know… it was very unclear.”

“Can we party now?,” Lin asked impatiently.

“Let's do it!” Mako says.

Bolin glared at everyone. “I hate you all,” he mumbled. 

“All right, put 'em up!” Varrick said enthusiastically, lifting his beer.

Everyone looked at Bolin once they realized he was the only one who didn't raise his glass. He looked around for a bit then sighed in defeat, “Fine, I'm in.”

Mako then clinked his beer with everyone else’s. “Life is great. May it never change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think
> 
> I promise next chapter you will meet the ladies + Wu :)


	3. Don't Hate the Player... Change the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Wu, Asami, Opal, and Kya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is Wu + the ladies.
> 
> Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

What’s worse than a hangover? Simple: _men_. Wu honestly wished he had the painful hangover of 2015 vs what happened last night and this morning. 

Wu sat down in a cute little diner a couple blocks from his home, waiting for his friend. He sighed as he nibbled into the sugar cookie, still feeling angry from this morning. Honestly Wu looked like he just rolled out of bed wearing sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt but he didn’t care. He sighed and pulled the hood over his head, before laying his head down on the small table.

After a couple of minutes, Wu felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his best friend, Aria with a smile on her face practically bouncing. Wu couldn’t help it. He smiled back and got up to give her a hug. 

Once they broke, and sat down, Aria got a good look at him, smirking, before reaching over the table to fix Wu’s uncombed hair. “So you have to tell me everything,” Aria, excitedly giggled. “Seeing as how you look like you’re dead, I bet it was a _good_ night.” 

“What is there to talk about,” Wu huffed in annoyance, playing with the strings of his hoodie. 

Aria frowned and retracted her hand, “Oh no I don't like how you said that…” She then raised an eyebrow, “Who do I gotta kill? What did this bitch do?”

Wu was silent for a bit making Aria concerned. “Seriously do I have to kill him?”

Wu sighed, “No you don’t… not yet anyway.”

“I thought you said he was a great guy.” Aria reached over and placed her hand on his.

“Yeah when we _met_ ,” Wu said rolling his eyes.

“Was the date that bad?”

Wu shrugged, “No… It was nice.”

“Just nice?” Aria asked, nudging him a bit. “Oh and what was his name?”

“Yeah there was really nothing special. And it was Brandon.”

“But?”

Wu looked at her confused, “But what?”

Aria rolled her eyes. “Don't give me that I know you slept with him. You didn't answer my texts the whole night or the next morning. So…” Wu blushed a little making Aria squeal. “So how was it?” she asked.

“He was good.” Wu stuck his tongue out at the smug look on Aria’s face. “Even if he is an asshole,” he murmured.

Aria pouted, “C'mon you gotta tell me. We always tell each other everything. What did ya'll do? How did he kiss you? Did he run his hands over your body? Oh my God how big is he?”

Wu looked around at the little breakfast diner mortified at his friend's crudeness. He prayed that the few people around didn’t hear her. He relaxed once he realized nobody was paying attention to them. He looked back at Aria nudging her, “Creep. And since when do we tell each other _everything_? Are you okay?”

Aria shrugged. “I'm fine… just touch starved,” she said, nonchalantly.

Wu quirked his eyebrows. “Really?” he sarcastically questioned.

Aria narrowed her eyes at him, “If I wanted somebody, I could get them.”

“Oh really?” Wu repeated, “Then go get somebody.”

Aria groaned. “But it's so much work,” she grumbled. “I have to put myself out there, and talk to people. Like why is it so draining getting to know someone.”

Wu laughed, “Anyway he was fine you weirdo. I'm not giving you all the details.”

Aria pouted. “Fine. What about the next morning?”

Wu’s face fell. He looked down at his barely eaten cookie. “Well he was asleep the next morning so I went to get us some breakfast and coffees for the both of us. When I came back he was still asleep, so I woke him up. He smiled and we kissed. He said that last night was amazing and I agreed,” Wu smiled a bit making Aria smile. Then Wu frowned again, “I went to the bathroom to freshen up asking him details about another date. And when I came out he was gone and left a note that _‘Last night was amazing, call me sometime **Will** ’_.”

Aria gasped, “That _bitch_.”

“Oh to top it all off he took both of the coffees.”

“Well now we gotta kill him.”

Wu scoffed, “Exactly.”

Aria placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, “Really, I'm sorry. That sucks.” A moment of silence passed between them before Wu heard Aria say, “Hey look, it's Raiko.”

Wu glanced at Aria who was pointing to the diner’s TV. Wu looked over at the TV, “What about him?”

Aria shrugged, “He wrote a relationship advice book that everyone and their mama is going nuts for. Listen they’re talking about it right now.”

“I think we had another question in the audience, Raiko,” the host said.

The camera panned to a nervous woman holding a microphone.“Raiko, I keep sleeping with guys who don’t want a relationship.”

Raiko raised an eyebrow, “Why don't you stop hooking up. Men will respect women who have standards. Just get some.”

Wu rolled his eyes. “Exactly,” he mumbled to himself. Then he stopped. He scoffed at himself. Here he was mocking a girl who has the same problem as him. Wu turned his attention back to the TV and continued listening to the interview, making a mental note to himself to order the book on Amazon when he gets home.

____________________

Asami Sato: COO of a fortune five hundred company, makes six figures, is well respected in the regarding her work, and is expected to take over her fathers business and become the next CEO of Future Industries. 

She even has a kitten named Kettle. That was the name given to him when she got him from the shelter, and Asami just kind of rolled with it. So it's been his name ever since. However she almost named him Lord Tubington. Yes after the cat in Glee. 

Asami would never _dare_ mention this out loud but when she was in middle school and highschool it was her favorite show around that time. Being the daughter of a CEO, people would make assumptions about her without ever getting to know her. Due to the fact that her mother died when she was a little girl and her father was hardly around, Asami took comfort in the silly show. Escaping reality, watching all the stupid drama happen, singing along to all the songs, and cringing anytime Mr. Shue was on screen. It filled the lonely void that would often linger around her. That and the fact that the characters Quinn and Santana, gave Asami her bisexual awakening. 

Oh how she longed to be a part of the glee club growing up. Where no matter what your background is, who you like, or what you look like, and coming together and just having a great time. Having a group of friends as diverse as that is what Asami secretly always longed for. She even joined the one at her school. Granted it was more singing and less bonding and stupide drama but she did end up meeting Opal who later became her best friend. 

Opal helped her through so much that Asami can honestly say that she wouldn't be where she is today without the help of her best friend. Opal was so accepting when Asami shyly admitted that she liked girls as well, and even helped her work up the courage to come out to her dad, who did not necessarily like it but accepted her anyway. She even told Opal about the small ( _big_ ) Glee obsession and Opal didn’t even tease her. Okay well she teased her a bit but then they would sit next to each other on the couch, share a blanket and snacks, and watch a couple of episodes, sing along, and cringe at Mr. Shue.

Asami sat on the couch eating a bagel and scrolling through Instagram. Asami stretched and relaxed on the couch, so thankful for her past self for clearing her schedule for a necessary _‘Me Day’_. She giggled a bit when Kettle came over and tried, key word tried, jumping on the couch but the tan coated kitten was just too small. Asami picked up Kettle and smiled as the small feline curled into her lap.

She then received a text from Opal asking if she was free to go out for dinner. Asami quickly responded with a thumbs up. She then turned on the TV, seeing how it was an interview with… what was that guy’s name? Oh right, Raiko. She watched the interview for a few seconds before turning her attention to her phone, leaving the TV on for background noise.

Asami heard a girl say, “Raiko, I’m a partner in my law firm, I own my own home, but I’ve been single for 3 years. Why can't I seem to find a man to live up to my standards?”

Grabbing Asami’s attention, she put her phone down anxiously waiting for Raiko’s response. Asami never would openly admit it, but she always wondered the same thing about herself. Why was it so hard to find someone to live up to her standards?

Raiko gave the girl a small smile, “Maybe you need to adjust them a bit.”

Oh he did not just say that. _Adjust_ them? Seriously? Asami rolled her eyes. “Bullshit.”

The host frowned a bit, “Are you saying we should settle?”

Raiko shook his head. “Look, you make six figures. Does he have to?”

“Yes,” Asami said as if it was the most obvious thing ever

“You own your own home. Does he have to?”

“Yes and yes.” Asami felt stupid for practically yelling at the screen knowing fully Raiko couldn’t hear her.

Before Raiko said anything else, she quickly turned off the TV. Who needs meaningless relationship advice. So what if she has standards? That’s just how she was. Changing or “adjusting his standards” as Raiko put it, seemed so stupid to her. Why should she change herself for a man or woman? If they didn’t like her for who she is then they shouldn’t get to know her at all.

____________________

Opal Beifong liked to consider herself a patient person… most of the time. However she was seriously about to _drag_ her nine year old year old son out of bed, after she tried waking him up for the sixth time this morning. Before she would do that, Opal went to take a shower and change into casual clothing.

She shot her best friend, Asami, a quick text asking if she was free for dinner tonight. Opal smiled when she saw the notification from Asami, confirming their dinner plans. They had been best friends since they were in highschool and have been practically glued to each other's sides since then. Of course life had other plans and they weren’t as close as they used to be, but they always made sure to make time to hangout with each other. 

Opal walked over to her son’s room and practically banged on the door, “I swear little boy, if you’re not up by the time I count to three, I will drag you outta that bed and to school.” 

Opal felt smug and tried so hard not to laugh when she immediately heard quick shuffling around the room followed by, “I’m up mom. I’m just changing!” She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

She walked into the kitchen and started preparing her son’s lunch. Opal knew that at this point her son was more than capable of making his own lunch but she couldn’t help it. He was her baby and was growing up way too fast for Opal’s liking. Besides, it was always worth teasing her son with little notes that have cute little poems with hearts all over signed with _Love Mommy_. She would try to not to laugh every time he came home with a pout begging her not to do that again. Opal would say okay, but of course she wouldn’t listen.

As she was packing up her son’s lunch box, she turned on the TV to a random channel, and started vaguely listening to the interview with Republic City’s best seller, Raiko.

“We have another question in the audience,” the talk show host said.

A random woman from the audience began to ask, “Hi Raiko, I’m currently dating and I just want to know when it is the right time for me to introduce him to my kids.”

That got Opal’s attention. She quickly turned around and watched the interview.

Raiko thought about it for a second. He then turned to the woman and said, “I know that single women don't want to have a parade of men (or women) coming through the house.”

Opal nodded in agreement, “Exactly.” 

“I get that. But if a guy is a serious contender…”

“What up mama?” her son, Alex, said, walking into the kitchen and fixing himself a bowl of cereal. 

Opal turned to him, placing her hand on her hip, “Excuse you?”

“… bring him in as soon as possible,” Raiko said in the background.

“Morning mom,” Alex said shyly.

Opal raised her eyebrow and ruffled his hair, “Mmhmm.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to the TV again.

“Because if you invest six months in a man and then you introduce him to the kids and he’s not feeling the kid’s or vice versa, then guess what? You just wasted six months,” Raiko said.

Opal sighed. “That's true, did that.” Opal never really had much luck when it came to dating, especially when her son was involved. Nobody wanted to date a single mother. However Opal never blamed her son for her tragic dating life. She loves her son with all her heart, and would never trade him for the world. 

She then looked over at the clock on the wall and told her son to hurry up.

Once he finished his cereal, Alex groaned, “I don’t wanna go to school.”

Opal bent down to his level, handed him his lunch, and sweetly smiled, “Deal with it.”

Alex huffed, took his lunch box, and slowly went to get his stuff ready

Opal rolled her eyes. “The slower you are to get ready, the more I embarrass you when I drop you off… again,” she threatened. She immediately smiled when she heard Alex sprint up the stairs. “That’s more like it.”

____________________

Kya and Pema sat in the living room of a gorgeous house, waiting for people to come to this open house event. This is their third time having an open house with this property, with no such luck so far. It was beautiful, but very very expensive. Third time’s a charm right? As they were waiting for people to show up, Kya then began to complain to her partner Pema about her girlfriend Lin.

Kya groaned in frustration, “Getting Lin to propose is like getting Lin to paint the kitchen or wash her smelly gym bag.” Kya sighed, “It's not going to happen until I _require_ her to. And I haven’t required her to do a damn thing”

“Hmm.”

Kya put a hand on her hip. “You know we still go halfsies on almost everything?”

“Everything?” Pema questioned.

Kya looked at Pema in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Like… you know,” Pema started making suggestive hand gestures.

“Sex?” Kya said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

Kya smirked and shook her head, “Oh no! Lin is quite _generous_ when it comes to those activities.” Kya bit her lip and started to remember the previous night when Lin got on top of her, pinned Kya’s arms above her head, and-

“I thought that was your idea,” Pema asked, bringing Kya back to reality.

Kya blinked, “Huh?”

Pema rolled her eyes. “Stop thinking about sex. Seriously you guys are like teenagers. Anyway I said I thought going halfsies was your idea.”

Kya sighed. “Yeah, back when we first got together,” she said looking down. “And I’m still paying for it, to this day.”

Pema cleared her throat making Kya look up at her. Pema cocked her head towards the front door. They then saw a couple walk in looking around the house as they made their way to the pair. 

Kya smiled at the couple. “Hey, I’m Kya! Welcome! Please sign in here,” Kya said, handing them a clipboard with a sign-in sheet.

As they were signing in, Kya noticed the woman’s protruding belly. She smiled, “Congratulations.” They both looked up at her with confused faces. Kya’s smile faltered. _Oh crap_. Kya prayed that the woman was actually pregnant and she wasn’t just… bigger.

After a couple moments of silence the couple then smiled and Kya relaxed, subtly wiping the sweat that was cascading down her forehead. The woman smiled, “Thank you! Six months.”

The man next to her said, “Yeah, and we can't wait. Thank you.” They then started to walk around the house, going to the second floor first. The man slowly helped his pregnant wife up the stairs, occasionally saying, “Watch your step. You’re doing amazing.”

Once the couple was on the second floor and out of hearing range, Kya looked over at Pema and said, “See that is a man with a plan. He _knows_ what he _wants_ , he _knows_ what he _has_.” She then looked around the room, “I sell beautiful homes for a living. And we live in a frat house for the boys… and Korra. Last Valentines Day the boys and Korra were there”

Pema narrowed her eyes. “So you’re saying, you're…”

Kya’s eyes widened. “Oh my God I’m one of the boys!” she exclaimed. Kya then buried her face in her hands, “I swear to God, the Avatar had it easier.”

“I'm sorry who?”

Kya looked at Pema who looked confused. “The Avatar, from… the Avatar series,” Kya said shyly.

Pema shook her head. “I don't do fantasy stuff. That’s more Jinora’s thing.” 

Kya quickly nodded in agreement. “Right no me neither.” She then scoffed, “That's so lame. Lin had like a chess set. Its totally stupid.” Kya then made a mental note to change the Avatar wallpaper on her phone before Pema accidently saw it.

“Okay so what are you going to do? You're going to trick her into giving you a ring?” Pema asked, placing her hand on her hip.

Kya shook her head and said, “I'm not going to _trick_ her. I'm going to _require_ her to.”

“It's been 9 years,” Pema deadpanned.

“Uh huh,” Kya said scratching the back of her neck.

“So what makes you think it's gonna change now?”

Kya smiled and reached into her purse, “I've got some new information.”

Pema raised an eyebrow clearly intrigued, “Oh you do?”

Kya then pulled out a book and handed it to her sister-in-law, “Yeah because Raiko says ‘Don't hate the player… change the game’.”

“And you think you can change the game?” Pema queried, flipping through some of the pages.

Kya chuckled, “Oh honey, I _know_ I can. Best believe I could get Lin to do whatever I want.” She then mumbled to herself, “Even something as impossible as a ring.”

After a couple of moments Pema handed back the book to Kya, who put it back in her purse. “Why don’t _you_ ask her to marry you?”

Kya shook her head, “It’s not that simple…”

“Then break it down for me.”

Kya sighed, “ _Believe_ me if I was going to ask her, I would've asked her _years_ ago but whenever we talk about our future and our dream wedding, she seems so… distant and disinterested. It hurts to even think that she doesn’t want to be married to me” Kya could feel her eyes tearing up and looked away trying to keep her emotions at bay. 

“My heart wouldn’t be able to handle it if she said no. And I even hate _thinking_ of the possibility that she would say no,” Kya said in a shaky voice. “Hence why, if _she_ wants to get married, all _she_ has to do is ask, and I’d say yes in a _heartbeat_.”

Pema quickly engulfed Kya in a hug, “She _will_. That woman loves you more than anything, even if it’s taking her while to read the signs.”

They both separated when they started to hear the couple from earlier coming closer to them. Pema then whispered, “I _better_ be your maid of honor.”

Kya smiled and whispered back, “Was it ever any question?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships will be meeting soon ;)


	4. I'm talking to you about bricks and you want to talk about smiles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bopal finally meet <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter
> 
> Here is a fluffy meet cute of Bolin and Opal.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy!

Seeing that she had to pick up her son soon, Opal decided to waste her time and walk around a department store. She went over to the boy’s section, lazily going through the graphic t- shirts, thinking of what Alex would like. As Opal was about to leave the boy’s section, she looked up and in the distance she saw a book display. With lots of people crowding around it. Lots of people.

As she got closer she realized it was a display that showcased Raiko’s new book. At least she assumed that was it. Why else would she see people fighting like animals over the hottest thing right now. Opal started to walk faster towards the display in hopes to grab a copy.

“For my book club!”

“It's for my mom!”

Opal rolled her eyes, quickly walking around them and quickly grabbed the last copy. Only for another woman to grab it at the same time as her. Opal and the woman stared at each other. 

The older woman gave her a once over, “I’m sorry, but I grabbed it first.” 

_Oh hell no_. Opal was trying so hard to keep a neutral face, but her eye started twitching. Opal tried to smile politely. “ _Actually_ ma’am,” Opal said, giving the woman a once over as well, “I had it first.

Then the woman started pulling so Opal pulled back. Before she knew it they started fighting over the book. Opal hoped that growing up with brothers would help her, but then the woman elbowed Opal’s chest. Opal yelped and the woman snatched the book and sprinted to self check out. 

“ _Really_?” Opal yelled after the woman. She groaned in pain, putting her hand over her chest. “How the hell did that old lady run so fast?” Opal muttered, catching her breath.

“That’s exactly what I said.” Opal looked up and saw a woman in the department store uniform with a box in their hand. “Are you okay?” they asked.

“Yeah I’ll be fine,” Opal said, adjusting her shirt.

The woman then placed the box on the ground and opened it. “I don’t know why all these people are going nuts over this book.” She must’ve noticed Opal wince because she quickly added, “I just mean that it’s a pain restocking these over and over again.”

They then reached inside the box and gave Opal a copy of Raiko’s book, “Here you go.”

Opal smiled. “Thank you,” she said sheepishly.

The employee smiled, “No problem. Just make sure you don’t get into any more fights with old ladies.”

Opal laughed, thanked them again, and walked happily to the checkout line.

As Opal was waiting in line, praying for it to move faster, she saw a guy from the other side of the store walk towards the checkout line. She kinda zoned out, still looking in his direction. Opal snapped out of it when she saw him cock his head. She looked away and felt her face start to burn when she realized he was looking at it with a confused look on his face. Opal sighed and looked back at him, eyes slightly widening when he was smiling at her.

_Woah_. 

He was cute… he was _really_ cute. He had slightly messy black hair and big soft green eyes that seemed to look right into her soul. The guy looked like he was a couple inches taller than her. He slowed down a bit once was close to her, looking up and down at Opal, smiling. She smiled back hoping her face wasn’t completely red. He then continued to walk past her and to the end of the line.

She could feel the guy’s gaze on her. Looking down she suddenly felt self conscience holding the book. She quickly grabbed a tabloid and used it to cover the paperback. 

“Excuse me?” Opal heard from behind her. She then heard shuffling from behind her. However she didn’t turn around. Whoever it was, wasn’t talking to her.

“Excuse me?” Opal heard again. She then felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Then again… maybe they were talking to her.

Opal turned around and was greeted by soft green eyes, “Yeah, hi.”

“Hi,” Opal said softly but still confused.

“Did you by any chance go to Republic City High School?”

Opal smiled, “Yes.”

The guy smiled too, “I went there as well. My name is Bolin.” He held out his hand.

Opal shook his hand. “Opal Beifong.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Bolin said. Opal looked at him in confusion. “I was in the same grade with your brothers Wing and Wei,” he clarified. _Oh_. He did look a bit familiar but her brothers had lots of friends… she just couldn’t remember ever meeting him. Opal nodded slowly.

“Next in line!” The Cashier yelled. The line started to (finally) move a bit.

Opal turned back to Bolin, “Huh...I'm sorry I don't recognize you.”

Bolin chuckled, “Yeah well I was like five feet tall, 99 pounds when we graduated. I had glasses and buck teeth.” Opal politely smiled and shook her head. He then looked at the rack of cheap toys lined up next to them. He grabbed a pair of glasses, put them on his face, and gave her a dopey smile.

Opal laughed at his silly expression, “Oh my…”

“That look familiar?” He asked. He then squatted so that he was a few inches shorter than her, “Maybe down here?”

“Oh wait now I see it,” she snickered.

Bolin narrowed his eyes and playfully said, “I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
You dissing me already?”

She rolled her eyes but still smiled. She then really looked at him, “Well you've grown up. Quite nicely.”

“And you haven't changed a bit. You look _amazing_ ,” he said scratching the back of his neck.

Opal blushed and shook her head. “Well you need to put those glasses back on, obviously.”

“No actually, I'm nearsighted.” He sighed, “Besides, I mean how could I forget my teenage crush? I used to look at you down the hallway and just fall into your smile.” Bolin chuckled shyly, looking down for a second. “And I'm rambling. I do that when I get nervous.” 

_Oh boy_ … Opal could feel her face get redder by the second. Her stomach feeling like there was butterflies- hold on. _Butterflies_? Seriously? How could he get even more adorable? Is it possible for a guy to be hot and cute? She looked away hoping he wouldn't notice her face as red as a tomato.

“Next in line!” They heard the cashier say.

Opal looked back at Bolin, praying that her face wasn’t as red as before, “Well it was a nice meetin- I mean _seeing_ you.”

Bolin’s face broke out into a huge smile, “It's nice to finally be seen.”

Opal went to the cashier and laid the book and the tabloid on the counter. Opal started to take out her wallet from her purse when a voice behind her started her. “Opal?” Opal turned and saw Bolin who had a nervous expression on his face. “Could we grab a cup of coffee or something? We could catch up on old times we never had,” he said in a hopeful tone.

Her eyes widened a bit. Oh she did not expect him to ask her that now. She looked at the time on her phone and frowned. Opal could but- “I can't, actually. I have to pick up my…”

He raised his eyebrow. “Husband?”

“No…”

“You got a boyfriend?”

“No, I have a _son_ ,” Opal blurted out. Silence followed. She could feel her heart break when she saw Bolin frowning a little, trying hard to keep his face neutral. 

“Oh.”

Opal sighed and turned around to finish her purchase. She rolled her eyes “ _Oh_ ”? Of course he said oh. Of course Opal just had to scare him away. Scare away the first guy in months that made her feel like a giddy school girl. Bolin probably sprinted to his car and so thankful he didn't have to be a part of this situation. He probably- 

“Well how about dinner?”

Opal froze and turned to face him again. _Him. Bolin_. Who was still there with a hopeful smile on his face. Opal’s face broke out into a huge smile. “Yeah,” she said softly. "Dinner's good."

Bolin sighed with relief. He quickly pulled out his phone, “Can I get your number?”

“Yeah!”

____________________

Bolin felt like he was on cloud 9. How crazy was it that he saw his high school crush, actually talked to her, asked her out, and she ended up saying yes. Bolin couldn't help but do a little happy dance. His high school self would probably worship him. Now all Bolin has to do is impress he and hopefully make a good impression on her. Maybe even her son too.

Bolin strutted into the gym like he was on a catwalk, absolutely feeling himself. He walked up to Lin, Tenzin, and Mako who seemed to be in the middle of a game of H-O-R-S-E. “What's up? What’s happening, baby?”

Mako raised an eyebrow, “Hey what's up with yo-”

“No no that's your problem Zhu li, You don't ever want to _listen_ , you just want to _talk_.” They all turned and saw Varrick walking towards them, talking on the phone. “What’d I say? I said I'm going to be there tomorrow. No no no. Listen Zhu li. I'm not going back and forth with you,” Varrick said.

Lin sighed, “Oh man.”

“Cause I'm trying to talk and you ain't gonna let me say what I… hello? Zhu Li? Did it again. Hung up on me again,” Varrick said shaking his head. He looked up at others, “What do you call the three rings of marriage?”

They all shrugged. “No Clue,” Lin answered.

Varrick held up three fingers, “The engagement ring, the wedding ring, and the suffer-ring.”

“Oh and in your case the beat-ing,” Tenzin jokes.

“This is not the time Tenzin! You know, you all underestimate me.”

Mako scoffed. “No, it's because you are a _fool_.” He then gestured to Bolin, “Anyway we're trying to figure out if Bolin is okay.” They all turned to Bolin who still had a dopey look on his face.

Varrick raised an eyebrow, “The hell is wrong with you?”

Tenzin snapped his fingers, “You’re stoned!”

“Yeah you're high,” Lin said, stepping closer to Bolin to check his eyes. 

Bolin slowly shook his head, “Nope.”

Varrick laughed, “Either you're high or everything on my eharmony profile is true.”

Bolin smiled, “I'm high on life gentlemen.” He then looked at Lin who narrowed her eyes at him. “… and Lin,” he quickly added. “I met this girl,” he paused before he sighed dreamily, “No, matter of fact, she's not even a girl, I met a _woman_.”

“But you _are_ a woman,” Mako deadpanned. Bolin rolled his eyes and before he could make a snarky comeback Mako said, “You know what, let's play a bit. If I know my brother, it's that whenever he looks stupid like that and wants to talk, he won't shut up. Tell us about this woman after a couple of games okay?”

Bolin playfully shoved his brother. “Fine…,” Bolin said. He looked around and frowned a bit, “Korra working again?”

Mako sighed, “Yup. They got her working extra shifts for the next three days, until her co-worker feels better that is.”

Bolin frowned, “Has she _ever_ taken a day off?”

Mako shrugged and dribbled the basketball a bit. “Not that I know of.”

Bolin shook his head. As much as he loved his friend it sucked that she always overworked herself. Bolin was always amazed and inspired with how much she would work everyday and still make time to see friends and loved ones. And at the end of the day she was determined to make her dreams come true.

However right now Bolin wanted nothing more than to _curse_ Korra out for leaving him with Varrick. They were absolutely destroyed by Mako, Tenzin, and Lin who took pity on them and by the second game it was Mako and Bolin vs. Varrick, Tenzin, and Lin. Bolin almost lost again because Lin, even by herself, is a freaking powerhouse but they managed to pull a win and restrain Lin from killing Varrick after he started to criticize her for not playing her best.

After a couple games, telling Varrick to shut up, and occasionally pulling Lin away from Varrick multiple times, night had fallen. They started walking to the parking lot, listening to Bolin talk about Opal. Or to them, Bolin kept on referring her as the girl from the store. They teased him a bit as they got near their cars.

“Yo, she a ho, I know she a ho.” Mako nudged Bolin once he was finished talking.

Varrick nodded, “Oh definitely a ho.”

Bolin narrowed his eyes at Mako and Varrick, “Both of you better watch your mouth, all right? This one’s not a ho. She’s a _lady_.”

Lin chuckled. “Whipped already.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts Bo,” Varrick said, making everyone sigh and mentally prepare themselves for whatever mess of word vomit he was going to say. “Let me tell you something, it aint gonna last forever. They all start out happy. See but here's when it gets real.” Varrick stopped for a bit, to make sure Bolin was listening. “When you wake up in the morning, and you go in the living room, and you catch her _pissing_ inside one of your Jordans. And not the regular Jordans.” Bolin cringed. “I'm talking about the ones with the patent leather on the side, where the pee _won't come out_.”

“That's _a lot_ to unpack there,” Lin said looking weirdly at Varrick.

“Don't listen to him Bo. Relationships are beautiful,” Tenzin said, making Bolin smile. Varrick looked at Tenzin and groaned in disgust.

“Just saying,” Mako said, getting Bolin’s attention again, “so when are guys going out?.”

“Saturday night.” Bolin scratched the back of his neck. Yes he was excited but also nervous as hell. “But she gotta find a sitter first and then…”

Lin tilted her head a bit. “What like a dog sitter?”

“No she has a son,” Bolin said simply.

Varrick raised an eyebrow, “ _What_?”

“She has a _child_ ,” he clarified.

There was a moment of silence before Mako sighed. “All right well be careful dating a baby mama.”

“Why?”

“Because she's the _baby mama_ ,” Mako said, like it was so obvious. “Dude she ain't looking for a couple laughs and _some fooling around_ , she's been a couple laughs and _some fooling around_.” 

Bolin immediately felt his stomach churn at the thought of Opal being with anyone… like that. He didn’t think Opal was that kind of girl, at least she wasn’t when they were in high school. However people change, so there is a very high possibility that she was different, but not like that. 

“ _Preach_!” Varrick said, flicking his wrist.

“She is looking for a _husband_. A _father_ for her _son_ ,” Mako clarified. Bolin frowned a little and looked down at his shoes. Mako paused for a second trying to gage Bolin’s expression. “Speaking of which, where is the baby daddy?”

Bolin seriously wanted them to shut up. They didn’t know Opal, or what she went through. Granted Bolin didn’t know much either about her now. After some Instagram stalking, he found a couple of pictures with her son, who was practically a carbon copy of her. Honestly they were so cute, but that made Bolin respect Opal even more. Since he, _himself_ , was raised by a single mother, Bolin knew how much strength and bravery that took. He really didn't care who or where the baby daddy was.

Varrick nodded. “Oh good question, Mako.”

“Thank you.” Seeing Bolin becoming more agitated by the second, to lighten the mood Mako quickly added, “Could be a psycho. Just got paroled for killing her last boyfriend.” Bolin scoffed but there was a hint of a smile there.

“Or he could be one of those guys that like to hide in _a bush_ waiting for a strange guy to come to his baby mamas house. And when he gets there, he _pops out_ the bushes and hits this guy in the back of the head without even realizing that this guy's relationship with his baby mama was _platonic_ ,” Varrick managed to say in one breath.

“They ever caught that guy?” Tenzin asked.

“No, it's a cold case. The cops won't even revisit the case. They said they couldn’t find the brick,” Varrick said looking over at Lin.

Lin narrowed her eyes at Varrick, “And what does that have to do with me? That case was closed before I was born, Varrick.”

Varrick put his hands up in defense, “I'm just saying, I'm just saying”

Bolin shook his head. They wouldn’t understand. Opal was different. At least Bolin could _feel_ she was different. He refused to think that way about her. “None of that matters”

“Really? Why?” Mako questioned.

Memories of Opal went through his head. For a moment he felt like his little freshie self in high school again. Seeing Opal, a senior, in the hallway. He would even take different longer routes to his classes to get a glimpse of her. For the longest time he would be trying so hard to gather up the courage to even just say hi or anything. And the one time he did, he dropped his books and Opal just so happened to be there to help him. He thanked her, she said it was no problem, and smiled at him. 

Granted that was the one and only time she ever talked to and smiled at him. But she _smiled_ at him. That would be the only thing Bolin would think about it for a couple of years. But nobody knew he like the senior. Not even Korra or Mako. They knew he had a crush on someone but Bolin never told them who it was. He just didn’t want to get teased. That and if Lin ever found out he was practically head over heels for her niece, oh he would be dead. Oh crap. Lin-

Bolin snapped back to reality when he realized they were all waiting for an answer. He nervously coughed avoiding eye contact with Beifong. He looked back at Mako and grinned. “Cause you should see her smile,” Bolin said dreamily. 

Mako chuckled, “Oh shit. All right!” He ruffled Bolin’s hair and ducked when Bolin tried to swat his arm away.

“Good night Bolin,” Tenzin said smiling at him with an amused expression.

Varrick scoffed and started walking to his car, “Talking to you about _bricks_ and you want to talk about _smiles_.”

Bolin chuckled and went into his own car. Once he got in he immediately texted Korra about Opal, without disclosing who she was. He knew fully well he would have waited till her shift was over and she was back at their apartment, but he was just so excited.

He then opened his texts with Opal. He smiled at her text that confirmed the date. He couldn’t help but giggle. Oh man. How the others would tease him relentlessly if they just heard the girly sound that came out of him just now. Whatever. Screw them. He was now focused on one thing and one thing only: planning the perfect date.


	5. Are You High!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyalin and Wuko :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is some Kyalin fluff, with some Lin backstory
> 
> And Wu and Mako have a somewhat rough meet cute I guess lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lin opened the door to the house she shared with Kya, struggling to get into the house, with her gym bag and a pizza box. Lin prayed that she could walk in the house without dropping any of the food… again. Last time she dropped the food, instead of getting mad, her beautiful girlfriend made fun of her for months.

“Hey babe?” Lin called out, setting her gym bag down and putting her keys on the small table they kept by the door.

“I played with the guys and Varrick for a bit. If you could even call Varrick a guy.” She scoffed and mumbled to herself, “Ugh I swear one of these days Bolin and Mako are going to let me at him at one point.” Lin sinisterly smiled just at the thought of at least _chucking_ the basketball at Varrick one of these days. Unfortunately Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and Korra have all successfully managed to keep her from doing so.

“Anyway I picked us up for dinner,” Lin said, sending a couple texts to the group chat and walking into the living room.

Lin then looked up and noticed everything was gone, leaving a very _bare_ living room. All her shit was gone. She immediately dropped the pizza.

“Oh, my God.” Lin looked around the room in disbelief. “ _Oh, my God_!” Her eyes shot out of her head. “My soccer posters! The chess set! We got robbed!”

Lin spun around in a panic. She then looked towards the stairs leading to the second floor. “KYA!” Lin cried out. “Are you home!? Are you okay!?”

“Yes. Where's the fire? What’s going on?” Kya asked as she came rushing down the stairs.

“Have you not noticed that we’ve been _robbed_!?” Lin exclaimed.

Kya gave Lin a quick kiss, “I just tidied up a little bit. Relax babe.” Kya glanced down at the pizza box on the floor.

“Tidied up?” Lin said, still confused, picking up the pizza box off the floor. She opened it and when she saw the pizza was fine, she placed the box on the coffee table.

“Yeah.”

“The Fire Ferrets? The Avengers poster signed by the cast? And the chess set? Where are they? Are they okay?”

“They are safe. They’re fine,” Kya reassured her. Lin was breathing in and out trying to steady her beating heart. “I just thought we could paint the living room.”

“ _Paint_ ,” Lin breathed out, “Okay.”

“And redecorate,” Kya said with a hopeful voice.

Lin raised an eyebrow, “ _Redecorate_?”

“Yeah.”

Lin took another look around the room and frowned. She had never thought of redecorating before, but Lin didn’t think there was a need to redecorate. She looked back at Kya, cocking her head to the side, “I thought you loved that stuff. Why would you want that?”

Kya sighed, “Because it looks like we _live_ in a Frat house, Lin.”

Lin shook her head, “Oh stop it.” 

“We are _adults_! We make a decent living!” Kya exclaimed, “I think it’s time to invest and make this a real home. With matching dishes and glasses. And…”

“And?...”

“And a new couch,” Kya said shyly.

“Well what’s wrong with the couch?” Lin questioned, frowning. She looked at the old brown leather couch and shrugged. There was nothing wrong with it as far as she could tell. Yes it did look a bit old and beat up but Lin always thought that it added the sense of a home, instead of those catalog pages of living rooms, where there seems to be no sign of living. 

Kya pinched the bridge of her nose. “Baby I love you, but you pulled it out of a _dumpster_.”

“Yeah.” Lin smiled, remembering that day like it was yesterday. Growing up, her and her sister always had a strained relationship. Maybe that had more to do with the fact that Lin had to be more of a mother than a sister to Su, but regardless almost every and any conversation they had resulted in arguments and yelling. 

In their teens years they became more civil with each other. Not exactly close, but much better than when they were kids. When Lin made the decision that she wanted to move out, Su acted like it was no big deal, which hurt but Lin just shrugged it off. Lin didn’t have much when it came to adult things. Things like lamps, plate sets, nightstands. Sure the Beifongs had money, but Lin wanted to be a bit more independent. So instead of using her family’s money, Lin wanted to spend her money on food, bills, and other necessities. And if she had some extra left over, then she would go on a shopping spree for her new place.

When she told Su about not wanting to waste anything on big furniture, it was Su who initiated the idea of fishing out whatever other people on the streets. So one day as they were both coming back from lunch, they spotted a decently sized leather couch in an alley. After doing a thorough inspection of the couch, they both rolled their sleeves up and dragged that thing back to Lin’s house. It was a lot of work, yelling some very colorful words at each other, and getting some very confused glances from other people, but they both managed to get to her house.

Once they got inside and placed the couch in the middle of the living room, her and Su just started laughing at how stupid they must’ve looked, and for the first time had a real heart to heart. Su even confessed how much she missed Lin, and Lin held as they both cried. They talked the whole night, reminiscing about their childhood, laughed, and teased each other. And ever since then they had such a strong bond.

Kya’s face scrunched up. “I'm pretty sure somebody was _impregnated_ like, right there,” Kya pointed to a spot on the couch. “It's got cigarette burns, bong spills-”

Lin rolled her eyes, “You’re being dramatic.”

Kya shook her head. “No I’m not. When you had that family reunion, Su’s mother-in-law, who tinkles when she laughs? She _pissed_ all over the couch last Christmas. It’s disgusting!”

Lin cringed at the memory of last Christmas. The horror when Kya found the stain. Oh the shit storm that came after. Lin’s family, specifically Su’s mother-in-law, was banned from the house ever since then.

“I cleaned up the bong spills and the cigarette burns. I even had a cleaning specialist come over after my great aunt. This couch _has_ history!” Lin exclaimed. So many memories were created on this couch, they can’t just throw it out.

“And now it _is_ history,” Kya declared, in a tone that clearly meant this discussion was over. Lin sighed as Kya then went over and grabbed a catalog that was on the coffee table. 

“See, here are some new ideas. I thought we could look over.” Kya began flipping through the pages. “Research some new styles. Gotta zero in on a color palette.” Kya then began pointing out different colors. Lin’s eyes widened a little at the sight of the little notes on the pages. She then looked around again and finally noticed the small color samples that were taped against the wall. And there were a lot. 

Lin looked at her as she was excited talking about potential color palettes and smiled. Maybe redecorating a little wasn’t so bad. How Lin got the most amazing woman ever, she’ll never know. Lin was and has been certain since their first kiss, that Kya is the love of her life. She couldn’t imagine her life with anyone else.

“I know that you like mauve,” Kya pointed a few colors, “Then there was that period you went through, where you were partial to salmon.”

Lin sighed, “Yeah, I’d rather watch _Letters to Juliet_ with you again.”

Still flipping through the catalog Kya, without missing a beat, said, “I know you would. Cause you _cried_ at the end when they got reunited.”

Lin scoffed and folded her arms. “I wasn’t crying, okay?”

Kya looked up at Lin with an amused expression on her face. “Babe-”

“I was having an allergic reaction to the perfume in the theater,” Lin argued, trying to defend herself.

Kya smirked. “Uh huh. You _bought_ the soundtrack.”

Lin pouted, “It's a good soundtrack.” She frowned slightly as Kya resumed flipping through the catalog. Lin just nodded along as Kya asked her specific questions about color combos and what kind of lamps would be good. Lin wasn’t really listening, it just wasn’t her field. She would much rather paint or put together furniture if it came down to it. But she never really got into that kind of stuff. That was more her sister's type of thing.

She always thought she was a bit weird growing up. Seeing as how she would much rather play sports with the boys, rather than playing dolls or gossiping with the other girls her age. She knew it wasn’t weird for a girl to play sports, but she just wished she would fit in with the girls more.

As she got older, Lin, she embraced her tomboyish self. However a small part of her still wanted to fit in with the girls, especially when boys became a prominent subject. Since she was young, Lin knew she liked girls, it was just a matter of finding out whether she found boys attractive or not. She did but it wasn’t the same way she felt about girls. It was more of an appreciation rather than an attraction. But back then anything related towards LGBTQ was always looked down upon, so she always kept it to herself.

So when she was hanging out with Su, Kya, and their friends, and one of the girls asked her who she liked, Lin panicked and just said Tenzin. Tenzin was a _safe_ choice. He was her best friend, he was always so nice, and he was fairly handsome. All the girls squealed. Lin remembered Su even gushing about how cute they would be as a couple. The other girls agreed and even egged her on about when she should ask him out. However Kya strangely remained silent, which was unusual seeing as how she was always so bubbly and always had something to say. Thinking back, Lin could’ve sworn she saw Kya’s face fall at the mention of her brother, but she never knew for certain.

Kya cleared her throat, gaining Lin's attention again. She shifted uncomfortably as she continued to listen to Kya throwing out ideas, pointing out certain areas of the living room. Lin then sighed. “Look, you know I’m _really_ bad when it comes to stuff like this. Okay? Can you do this? Without me?” Lin pleaded. Before Kya could say anything Lin quickly added, “And I promise you if you absolutely need my opinion or help, I will be there for you.”

“Really?” Kya’s eyebrows raised. Disbelief was plastered on her face.

Lin relaxed a little when Kya gave no indication that she was annoyed or even mad. Lin gives her a soft smile. “Really,” she said, cupping Kya’s face and giving her a soft kiss.

Kya narrowed her eyes, smiling ever so slightly. “By myself?”

Lin kissed her cheek. She then went to sit on the couch and turned on the TV, “Yeah. I trust you.”

Kya smiled sitting next to Lin on the couch, “Awesome.”

____________________

“Okay let me ask you a question. Where is the last guy you slept with in less than 90 days?” Wu asked Aria while walking towards The Cactus Juice.

Aria pondered for a moment. “You mean John? Or wait do you mean Danny. No wait not Danny… Nate?” Wu sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Hey! Baby!” They both looked up and Wu scowled. Judging from the murderous look Aria was giving the person, Wu quickly grabbed Aria’s wrist. A piss poor effort to restrain her, if Aria got too crazy. 

“Sup? Hey I had a great time the other night,” the guy, Brandon, said. The same asshole who left Wu the previous morning _and took both of the coffees_.

“Oh did you Brandon?” Wu’s voice dripped with sarcasm. He folded his arms, trying so desperately to keep his voice steady. He didn’t want to show this dumbass how much he devastated Wu that morning.

Either Brandon didn’t hear it or he chose to ignore it. “Yeah, Wyatt. I was going to call you…”

Wu blinked in disbelief. “ _Wyatt_? It's Wu, douchebag!” Did this bitch seriously call him by another name. _Again_!?

Brandon completely ignored Wu, then pointed at a group of guys down the street. “Yeah. I gotta go. So, I’ll call you.”

As Brandon jogged away from them down the sidewalk Aria yelled after him, “I know you did not just call him Wyatt!”

Wu took a deep breath. “It's okay, I'm not even gonna let him get to me. I am in a better place and I am on another level.” Aria gave him a small smile and gave Wu a side hug, then they both walked into Cactus Juice

“I don't know Aria. I feel like I have X-ray vision. Like man, goggles,” Wu said once they sat down by the bar. “You know we spend all this time complaining about how guys don’t want to be in relationships, they just wanna hook up. But really all along _we_ had the power.”

“Right.” Aria then tilted her head in confusion, “We have?”

Wu smiled, “Yes! We control the cookie. He or she who _controls_ the cookie, _controls_ the game.”

“Oh okay, I got it,” Aria then looked over at Wu with a hesitant expression “What’s the cookie?” she asked shyly.

“It's a metaphor.”

“For what?”

“For… you know?” Wu nodded to his crotch.

“Oh,” Aria said. She then gasped finally getting what Wu was saying, “ _Oh_!”

Wu laughed at his best friend’s expression, “Yes.”

“The _cookie_!” She exclaimed.

“The cookie!” Wu repeated.

Aria nodded slowly, “I got it.”

“I'm telling you, the power’s in the cookie,” Wu said.

“So how do we control the cookie?” Aria questioned reaching out to fix Wu’s hair.

“By putting in a cookie jar, clasping the lid on tight, and leaving it in there.”

Aria’s eyebrows dipped. “Okay...”

“Until some little boy actually grows up and earns it,” Wu grumbled in an annoyed tone.

“I get it,” Aria nodded, “It's like when my cousin had the five date rule. It's similar to that.”

Wu smiled and shook his head. “Oh no that's _child’s play_. I'm thinking of something a little more _radical_.” Aria gave him a confused look. “See this is why you need the book because it has a whole chapter on it. It's called ‘ _Getting the respect that you deserve: The 90- day rule_ ’.”

Aria’s eyes widened. “ _Are you high_!?” she exclaimed.

Wu raised an eyebrow, “No.”

“Who _the hell_ is waiting 90 days?” Aria asked with a still dumbfounded expression on her face.

Wu simply shrugged. “If it's good enough for the fortune 500 company, it's good enough for me.”

“What are you talking about?” Aria asked.

“See in the book, Raiko says that when he used to work for Cabbage Corp, there was a 90- day probation rule. That he had to be on the job for 90 days before they gave him the benefit package. The company figured this, ‘Let’s see how he performs. If he comes in on time, if he proves himself, then they would give him the benefits’. So Raiko says if Cabbage Corp waits 90 days to pass out their benefit package, why won’t others wait.”

“Oh. That's smart,” Aria admitted.

Wu nodded, “See that's our problem. Is that we keep giving it away to some Axe body spray wearing man- ho who thinks my name is Wyatt.”

“But it doesn't matter because we have _needs_.” Before Wu could retort Aria held up her finger silencing him. “Listen to yourself. Do you really think _you_ could wait 90 days?” Aria asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Wu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I spent six months dreaming about a guy that I met once at a wedding weekend.”

Aria playfully nudged Wu, “Oh the hottie you had sex with on the beach?”

Wu chuckled, “Yes, who never called.” His expression turned serious. “Yeah so, I definitely could wait 90 days. Matter fact, I could 90 days before 90 days. I am so sick and tired of men. I’m telling you I’m so close to dating women.”

Aria snapped her fingers, “Preach.”

They both turned when they heard a loud whopping from the other side of the bar. A group of guys were playing pool, or at least they were standing by the pool table. Instead the guys were shamelessly checking out two girls that were with them. As one girl was bending over a bit to line up the shot, three guys shamelessly stared at the poor girls behind, doing obnoxious hand gestures and talking amidst themselves. Wu honestly couldn’t tell them apart. They all looked like stupid frat boys. They probably were.

Wu felt anger brewing in the pit of his stomach when he saw one of the douchebags, grabbing her hips and pulling her to his crotch. The poor girl yelped and pushed him away. Said douchebag started to laugh at her. Before Wu got up to do anything, the fourth guy of the group shoved him and told him to back off. The douchebag only shrugged it off, seemingly trying to not to cause a scene, before they went back to playing pool. 

Wu heard Aria scoff from beside him. “At least _that guy_ wasn’t an asshole.”

“Like seriously what is wrong with the men of this generation.”

“I ask myself that same question everyday,” a voice said next to Aria. They both looked over and saw a man… a handsome one at that smiling at them. His hair was neatly trimmed and Wu had to admit, this guy’s amber eyes were honestly beautiful. “Whatever happened to _respect_? Whatever happened to _decorum_?” the guy asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Wu rolled his eyes. He tried to keep it subtle but judging the harsh kick he got from under the table by Aria, he failed. The guy then asked, “May I have the honor of buying you two a drink?”

Aria smiled and nodded, “Absolutely! And thank you for asking. We would like-”

“ _Why_?” Wu challenged. “Is it you crave scintillating conversation? Or that you want to discuss the politics and nuances of the Chechnyan War?”

The man’s smile faltered a bit. “Uh… You know I don't really discuss politics on the first encounter,” He said nervously.

“And neither do we,” Aria quickly added, “This is why I’m-”

“Oh no I know what it is.” Wu chuckled dryly, interrupting Aria. Aria looked over at Wu with an expression that screamed _what the fuck is your problem_? Wu ignored her annoyed stare and said to Mako, “It's the visual thing right? You saw me, you sexualized me, you wanted to get into my pants?”

The guy shook his head, “Absolutely not.”

“Yeah, but then, what is it? Because you know, you don't know me,” Wu said, raising an eyebrow. “I could be a psycho. I could be a serial killer. I could have _16 personalities_.”

“ _Oh my God tone it down_ ,” Wu heard Aria whisper.

A moment of silence passed between them. The man cleared his throat and signaled the bartender, “Let me get a crown and a coke.” 

The bartender nodded, “Got you covered.”

Oh and would you look at that. Wu looked over at Aria with a smug expression who in return rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. Looks like the guy couldn’t handle it. Just because Wu wasn’t easy, the guy gave up. Wu felt proud of himself for not falling for the guy’s charms as easily as he let himself in the past. 

“And _16_ of whatever he’s having?” 

Wu and Aria both looked over at the man who gave Wu a warm smile and stuck out his hand, “My name is Mako.”

Aria leaned back smirking at Wu who looked dumbfounded. 

Wu gave Mako a tight small smile and shook his hand, “Wu.”

They both held each other's hand for a little longer than normal. Both staring into each others eyes. Wu could feel Aria looking back and forth at them, clearly enjoying the scene in front of her. 

Mako then let go of Wu’s hand. “Nice to meet you Wu,” Mako said, never breaking eye contact.

Wu’s face broke out into a huge smile, “You too.”

He heard Aria snicker and mumble, “Day one, _89 more to go_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?
> 
> Korrasami will meet next chapter, I promise :)


	6. Did I Just Steal This Car?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami finally meet 🥰❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Yes finally our main couple meets!  
> Cool, calm, and collective Korra is not available at the moment 😂
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!❤  
> Enjoy!

“I can’t give you attention right now Kettle. I’m sorry!”

Kettle just meowed and used his paw to try and grab her hand. Which would've been adorable if she didn’t have dinner with Opal soon. 

She sighed but smiled sitting down on her bed, holding Kettle close. “Okay fine. _Five minutes_ , otherwise your aunt is going to get upset.”

“ _Asami put the cat down and hurry up_!” Asami chuckled and grabbed her phone from her nightstand and smiled innocently to Opal’s annoyed look.

Asami held Kettle closer. “Don't talk to my baby that way!” she said, into the FaceTime call.

Opal only rolled her eyes, and started to walk around her own room. “Babe I love you but, if you don't hurry up, they will give up our table.”

Asami waved off Opal’s concern. “Oh calm down, our reservation time isn’t for another hour.”

“With time it takes _you_ to get ready?”

Asami laughed at Opal's sarcastic tone. “Shut up! And even if we are late, they know us and they love us.’

“They know _you_!” Opal corrected. “Bet you any money most of the staff wants to get with you.”

Asami smirked, “Well who wouldn't?”

She wasn’t stupid. She had eyes. It was no secret most of the staff was extra nice and a little flirty with her whenever she and Opal went in. Asami paid no mind to them, but it was always fun seeing how annoyed Opal would get whenever one of the servers flirted with her. 

Or that one time one of the chefs made every desert on the menu for her. For free! She, unfortunately, did find out which chef did it but oh how she wished she did. Not only were the deserts absolutely delicious but the look of disbelief on Opal’s face made every little fight or silly disagreement between the two of them during their friendship oh so worth it.

Opal shook her head, the corner of her mouth twitching up just slightly. “Just get your butt over here.”

Asami chuckled. “Okay. I will.”

Asami heard a small voice in the background. She saw Opal sigh before handing off the phone.

“Hi Mimi!” a small voice yelled. Asami winced at the volume a little but grinned when Opal’s son, Alex, held the phone close to his face. 

“Hi my love. What’s up? How was school today?”

“School was fine. We had a test today in math, I think I did well.”

“So long as you did your best.”

“I did! I promise!” The camera was shaky for a moment before Alex’s full face came on. His toothy smile covering the screen. It never ceased to amaze her just _how much_ Alex looked like his mom. Only thing really different was that his complexion was a bit lighter than hers. “Mimi, when can I come over.” 

Asami smiled at the nickname. Once he started talking, he couldn’t fully say Asami’s name. He said Mi at first which then became Mimi. Ever since then that’s what he called her. “You can come over anytime, just let me know when you want to.”

Alex pondered for a moment. “Can I come over next week?”

“Sure,” Asami shrugged. “If it's okay with your mom.”

Alex nodded. “Okay!” He then looked around and whispered into the call, “Can I have a popsicle before dinner.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “A popsicle? No.” Alex’s face fell a bit. Asami smiled widely, “We’re having ice cream sundaes for dinner.”

And just like that Alex’s face lit up again. “ _Yes_! This is why you’re my favorite!”

“HEY!” They both jumped at the sound of Opal’s voice.

Alex’s eyes went wide. His mouth formed a small ‘o’. He chuckled nervously. “Mama you know I didn't mean it. You are _obviously_ my favorite.” Before he handed the phone back he brought his cute little face close to the phone again. “Love you Mimi!”

“Love you too bud!”

“Damn kid I swear,” Opal grumbled. The camera shook a little as Opal walked back into her room.

“Aww is mama cranky?” Asami cooed.

Opal showed her face on screen again and Asami’s laughter quickly died. “Keep it up and mama’s come over to _drag Mimi_ out of that house.”

Asami’s eyes widened. Opal’s threats were not something to just brush off. She threatened to drag Asami out of the house one time if she wasn’t ready and Asami just rolled her eyes. There aren’t enough words to describe the shock and surprise that overcame Asami’s body, when Opal practically broke in, into Asami’s apartment and dragged her out with Asami’s hair halfway done. Asami remembers the sheer embarrassment she felt when everyone stared at Asami, who looked like she just woke up. Asami remembered staring intently at Opal, hoping and praying to herself that this was a dream. Opal on the other hand just ate like nothing was wrong.

“Okay! Okay!” Asami nervously laughed. They both said goodbye and ended the FaceTime call. Asami looked over at the maroon dress laid out on her bed. She sighed and looked down at the small feline cuddling against her. 

“Sorry Kettle, now I have to get ready,” she softly said to the small kitten before she took Kettle off of her and placed him on the other side of the bed.

About thirty minutes later, dressed, and hair done, Asami walked into the restaurant, Sozin’s Comet, and grinned when she saw Opal wave her over with a huge smile. Asami quickly walked to the table and gave Opal a big hug.

“Well you look cute,” Asami commented once they sat down, “What’s going on?”

Opal giggled, “I do?”

“Yes.” A waiter came by handing both of them a menu and put a small basket of buttery bread rolls on the table. He told them that he’ll be with them shortly before checking in on another table.

Opal smiled at Asami. “Thank you, that was nice of you.”

“So what’s up with you?” Asami excitedly asked. “You look like you’re glowing.”

“Just, you know, Alex made Little League, got a new laptop, met a guy. I think I'm going to try the white sea bass,” Opal quickly said reading the menu.

Asami’s eyes widened. “Uh whoa, whoa, whoa. Met a _what_?”

Opal shrugged, still looking at the menu. “A guy.”

Asami raised an eyebrow, “A _real_ one? Not a blow up doll?”

“Okay don't look so surprised,” Opal said rolling her eyes.

“It's not that… Honey I’m just saying,” Asami paused trying to find the right way to word what she was trying to say. “Its been _two_ years since your divorce, and _three_ maybe _four_ years since you had sex?” Asami cautiously glanced at Opal. 

Talking about Opal’s ex husband was always a sore subject for her. They were still friendly with each other, mainly when it comes to their son. Asami respected that. No matter how much she wanted to kill him for leaving her best friend. 

When it comes to dating, Asami always felt a little bad for Opal. Simply because Opal had to take Alex into consideration. But because it seemed like no one wanted the responsibility of a child right off the bat (which was understandable), Opal kind of shut herself off from the dating world.

“I said I _met_ a guy, Asami. I didn't say I was changing my last name,” Opal argued.

Asami winked, “ _Yet_! I need all the details honey. Now, spill it.”

She smiled at the blush that appeared on Opals face. “He’s got kind eyes. Soulful.”

“Yes!” Asami giggled.

“He’s sensitive,” Opal gushed. “But it wasn’t just physical attraction. It was… intellectual. He told me he is currently reading The Kite Runner. He even got a copy for his mom. Isn’t that sweet?” Before Asami could make a sarcastic comment Opal quickly said, “He’s a _gentleman_.” Opal paused for a moment, playing with the napkin sitting on her lap. “There is one thing though.”

“I knew it. He’s secretly a woman,” Asami teased.

Opal laughed, playfully hitting Asami’s arm. “Shut up.” Opal scratched the back of her neck. “He’s you know, he’s…”

“He’s what?”

Opal hesitated for a second. “...A little _younger_.”

Asami gasped dramatically. “You have kidnapped a cub. Haven’t you?” Asami said, playfully.

“No I’ll have you know. He seems very mature actually,” Opal stated.

“Mmhmmm.”

Opal stopped for a second and frowned, “Wait a minute, why am I getting all worked up? We haven’t even had a date yet. I still need to qualify if he’s even a contender.”

Asami cocked her head to the side looking at Opal with a confused expression. “ _Qualify_?”

“You know what are his long term goals? What are his short term goals? Can he provide?”

Asami grimaced. “Don’t hit him with all that at once.”

“I know, don’t worry. I intend to be stealth.” Opal took a sip from her water.

Asami scoffed. “ _You_?” Ignoring the glare from Opal, Asami asked, “How?”

Opal smiled and began to take something out of her purse. Asami’s brows furrowed when she saw Opal was taking out a book. “With Raiko’s book: _The Guide to Several Different Types_ ,” Opal said, proudly.

Asami groaned, rolling her eyes, “Oh you fell for that crap?”

Opal’s eyebrows dipped. She shyly looked down at the book, tracing her finger along the title of the cover. “He’s actually giving very helpful insight,” Opal protested.

“Why should I have to _lower_ my standards to be in a relationship with somebody? Who does that?” Asami complained.

At that, Opal looked back up and gave Asami a shit eating grin. “I'm sorry,” Opal chuckled, words laced with sarcasm, “What _relationship_? And with _who_?”

“I just want my equal,” Asami shrugged. “Or at least someone who is attractive and cultured, makes six figures, and isn't intimidated by my success,” she added quickly.

Opal pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay girl, quit chasing the ghost of Iroh’s past. I get he was your first love but he is married and long gone.”

Asami sighed dreamily. “Mmm. That man was _fine_.” 

She remembered Iroh like it was yesterday. He was so charming when they met sophomore year of high school. He was tall, muscular, handsome as hell, and was rich. Asami fell in love with him quickly after they started dating. He was always so kind and caring. He would always make sure she knew she was loved. 

Unfortunately, in her senior year of high school, Iroh’s mom got a promotion and they had to move. Opal practically lived in Asami’s house for the next three weeks, comforting her, going through tubs of ice cream, and watching Glee. Even doing it all over again a year later when Asami saw an Instagram post of him with his new girlfriend, who later ended up being his wife.

Dating after Iroh was always a struggle. Because he was her first boyfriend, she had high expectations for the guys and girls she would see, but they always disappointed her. It became worse when Asami got the promotion to the COO. Asami really tried to open up to other people but when she realized they would use her for her money and her money alone, Asami swore she would only date people who make the same amount as her. She shrugged it off, but deep down it hurt. She ignored the insults and held her head high when people complained about her standards. Tough shit. It was his fault for being so perfect in the first place. 

“Here we go, let's do a little research.” Opal began opening the book, flipping through some pages before she stopped. “Here. Ah this is you.”

Asami groaned, “Please, I don't…”

“Strong, independent, and lonely individuals,” Opal read, ignoring Asami’s protest.

“I don’t need some man in a book telling me that I am _strong_ and _independent_ ,” Asami declared, snapping her fingers. “Honey, that's a given.”

“But you forgot _lonely_.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed. “You are a _bitch_ ,” she whispered but loud enough so Opal could hear.

Although she really couldn’t disagree with Opal to begin with. Asami was… lonely to say the least. Not that she didn’t try to put herself out there, just whenever she did, the partners she was with weren’t with her for the right reasons. However she wasn’t going to admit it to Opal.

Opal face softened. “You’re too strong Asami.”

“There's no such thing as _too strong_ ,” Asami challenged. “Being the youngest COO of a fortune five hundred dollar company such as Future Industries would actually be a good thing. People would _flock_.”

“Yeah instead they _flee_ when you lead with that,” Opal retorted. “It's not just your job babe. Who was the last person you were seeing? Was it Jackson or Abby?”

Asami immediately knew what Opal was going to say. She didn’t answer for a bit, focussing back on the menu, raising it a bit so that Opal’s face was covered. Asami heard her best friend sigh, before Opal forced the menu down with an annoyed expression. “Jackson,” Asami quietly answered.

“Right. That dumbass,” Opal nodded slowly, letting go of the menu, “Remember what Jackson said on your last date.”

Asami shook her head, suddenly finding her dress more interesting. “I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“After you trumped his wine choice,” Opal said, lifting an eyebrow.

“It was a _better_ choice,” Asami protested.

“What were his words again?” Opal teasingly pondered. “Oh right! He said, ‘You don’t _need_ a man Asami, you _are_ a man’.” 

Oh Jackson. Misogynistic, small-minded, big ass ego, stupid faced _Jackson_. He was always such an asshole. Asami only went out with him, because when they first met, he was very respectful and so kind to her. As they were going out, his true colors started to show and his true intentions were made very clearly. Always trying to control her, acting like her hard earned money was his, wasting her money away. 

However he was very strategic when he did this. Granted because at that time Asami was so busy, it took her so long to see what was actually going on. Asami could never forget the day she practically had to restrain Opal from beating his ass when Asami introduced them to each other. Thankfully all it took was a long lecture and a smack in the head by her best friend for her to actually take a wake up and do something about it.

On their last date, Asami was actually going to break up with him. She did. However when she went to his apartment, she was already in a bad mood, desperately wanting this relationship- if that's what you could call it- to end. It was when she said something about his wine choice, did they fight, and Asami finally dumped his ass. However he had to have the last word that no matter how much Asami brushed it off, they would always be in the back of her mind. _You don’t need a man. You are a man._ It wasn’t necessarily what he said. No that didn’t bother her. She always knew she never needed man, woman, or anyone. It was just the _disgusted_ tone he said it in that always stuck with her. Kind of like a blood sucking leech. 

Asami scowled at the mere thought of him. “Well it's a good thing I find women more attractive,” Asami grumbled.

Opal softly smiled and handed Asami the book. “Happy Belated Birthday. For you.”

Asami narrowed her eyes, taking the book and putting it in her own purse.

Opal shrugged. “I'm just saying, all this waiting for _better_? It's making you _bitter_.” Ignoring Asami’s glare, Opal smiled sweetly before grabbing a bread roll and taking a bite out of it.

____________________

Korra wiped the sweat off of her forehead panting heavily from the heat of the kitchen. “Order up!” she yelled, putting the finished dish on the counter.

She felt somebody nudging her side. She looked to her left and saw it was Kuvira, one of the servers at Sozin’s Comet. “Hey guess who’s back. Table eight,” Kuvira nodded to where she was talking about.

Korra looked up and her breath hitched for a second. There she was. Asami Sato sitting with her friend. The woman Korra has been not so secretly crushing on for the past four months. Ms. Sato was without a doubt one of- if not- the most beautiful woman Korra has ever seen. Korra sighed dreamily. How can a woman, especially her, make something so simple, like taking a sip of water, so _attractive_?

Heck Korra even had the chance to meet the beautiful woman but choked. One time when Asami came in with her friend, Korra was feeling bold that day. She decided to make her every single desert on the menu, insisting she would take care of the bill. Granted she had to practically _live_ at the restaurant for the next two months to make the payment, but when she saw the delight that overcame Asami’s face as she dug into the food, it made it all worth it. It was just when Asami requested to meet the chef responsible, Korra got so nervous that she couldn’t. Oh how everyone teased her. 

“Oh she is hot.” Korra broke out of her trance and looked to the right, seeing her other coworker, Jargala, who was one of the line cooks, staring at Asami. Korra couldn’t help it. A small flame of jealousy burst inside her. Asami was no secret in this restaurant. Korra could guarantee that everyone who worked here had their eyes on the black-haired beauty.

Kuvira sighed placing a hand on Korra’s shoulder, “I don’t know why you think you have a chance with her. She is way out of your league Korra.”

Korra smiled and shook her head, “Ain't no such thing.”

“All right,” Kuvira said. “She probably spends more here in _one night_ than you make in a _month_.”

“That's true,” Korra admitted, still looking at Asami. Kuvira and Jargala laughed. “But,” she continued, “You know, just think how much she’ll save if I cook for her.”

She raised her fist to her right, expecting Jargala to bump it with her own. Korra glanced at Jargala who had her face scrunched up.

“Oh you're crazy,” Jargala said, raising an eyebrow.

Kuvira sighed. “I guarantee you, if I thought I had a chance with her, I would’ve taken my shot weeks ago. Remember you had the chance to actually talk to her but you _chickened_ out”

Before Korra could retort, a deep voice from behind them yelled, “Korra, Scallions?”

Kuvira and Jargala quickly scattered, going back to work. Korra didn’t even need to turn around to know that, that booming voice was the head chef, Jerry. “All right, chef coming up,” Korra said, adjusting her bandana and quickly getting back to work. Unless you had a death wish, no one wanted to get on Jerry’s bad side.

In the kitchen, Korra felt like she was in her element. Time quickly passed by as she finished dish after dish. Even if her boss practically had a stick up his ass… like all the time, she was always so thankful that he took a chance with her and offered her a position in his kitchen. She learned so much from him and over time she realized that this was what she wanted to do. And she was going to do whatever it takes to make her dream of opening her own restaurant one day come true. No matter how many people ridiculed her for it.

“Order for table 16!” Korra yelled, placing a meal on the counter.

Korra felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found her manager pointing to the back. “Korra. Valet’s slammed. Go park some cars. Afterwards you can go home.”

Korra quickly glanced back to table eight and frowned when she didn’t see Asami or her friend there. She sighed, “Yes sir!” She quickly went to the employee only bathroom and changed into regular jeans and plain grey shirt, neatly folding her chef uniform into her bag. 

She quickly ran to her car, and practically chucking her bag in the backseat. She then went to the Valet station, where somebody gave her a pair of keys and a small piece of paper, disclosing the parking spot, 34.

She quickly walked over to the spot, casually checking out the expensive cars that were parked there. One day, Korra vowed. One day she’ll own one of those. Once Korra got to the parking spot, her jaw dropped. There in front of her was a 2010 Mercedes- Benz SLS AMG with a red leather interior. Korra excitedly went over to the driver’s side door and unlocked the car. Korra wasn’t warned and was immediately hit in the face with the car door. She turned around and held her nose for a moment groaning in pain. When Korra realized there was no blood and she was, for the most part, okay, she looked back and the pain just went away. A child like giddiness engulfed Korra and she almost squealed when she discovered that the doors opened _up_.

She hopped into the front seat, admiring how beautiful the car was on the inside, almost afraid to actually touch anything. Korra forcefully calmed herself and went to close the door, giggling slightly as it went down. She put the key in the ignition and was bouncing with excitement when the car turned on. She gently gripped the steering wheel, put the car in drive, and headed towards the front of the restaurant.

Korra drove to the front, parking behind a black car, and saw that the valet was patiently waiting for the owner of the quite expensive looking BMW. She looked over to the front of the restaurant and tried to gage who the owner of this car was. Her attention focussed on a man who was on the phone but signaled to her that it was their car. They looked back at her and held a finger, before talking back on the phone. Korra sighed before turning off the car. Before she opened the door she looked ahead and felt all and any air escape her lungs.

There in front of her was Asami Sato, standing by the BMW, looking back at Korra. All anything Korra could hear now was the sound of her heart beating rapidly, thundering in her ears.

As if everything was in slow motion, Asami opened her car door, looked over her shoulder and smiled, taking off her jacket. Korra’s mouth opened slightly and the only thing her stupid brain could muster was: 

ERROR! ERROR! GIRL! GIRL! GIRL! 

Korra could've swore that the goddess in front of her winked and bit her lip before she went into the black car.

Before Korra’s brain could process what the heck just happened in the last ten seconds, she felt her body turn the car on again and drive after the ravenette, wiping off the bit of drool that escaped.

She turned the street corner and sped up when she saw the black car stopping at a red light. Korra then turned to the lane on the right, effectively stopping next to Asami.

She cautiously looked over to Asami, who was smirking. Korra felt her throat run dry when Asami winked at her. Without breaking eye contact, Asami lowers her window.

Korra smiled and looked over at the console. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw so many buttons. Korra could feel her heart starting to race. “Since when the _fuck_ does a car have so many buttons?” Korra cried. 

In a panic she presses a button. All of a sudden the stereo started blasting the song _Sexy Can I_. 

_Sexy can I, hit it from the front  
Then I hit it from the back  
Know you like it like that_

Korra froze. What. The. Hell. Oh this is not happening. 

_Then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor_

Where the _fuck_ is the off button?!

_Then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more_

Korra could feel her face burning as she struggled to lower the volume in a smooth manner. The song is still softly playing.

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manors  
Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (oh)_

Korra then glanced over at Asami, smiling, holding up one finger telling her one second.

Korra then looked over at the consul and panic washed over her face again. She then pressed a random button. Her whole body froze when instead of the window rolling down, the door opened up. “Oh shit,” she muttered.

She turned back to Asami, who was trying so hard not to laugh at her. “Hi,” Korra said softly, desperately trying to play it off, like it was her car. Which Korra was obviously doing _remarkable_ at.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were following me,” Asami smirked, raising an eyebrow. Korra's heart was thudding so fast and so loudly it was seriously about to burst out of her chest. 

Korra shook her head, “No just uh. Just out for a drive that's all.” She internally cringed when her voice cracked on the last word. _Smooth Korra_ , she thought. 

Asami slowly nodded. “Have a safe drive then,” She said, rolling her windows up.

Korra’s eyes widened. “Well wait!”

Asami rolled her windows down again. She looked back at Korra, mouth twitching up, ever so slightly. “You changed your mind?”

“You-uh… you think I could take you to dinner sometime?” Korra asked, biting her lip.

Asami pondered for a moment, clearly teasing Korra. “Sure.” Asami then pointed at the light. “You may want to close that,” She nodded to the car door.

Korra looked over at the light and saw that there were a few seconds till the light changed. She reached out and closed the door. Right as she did the light turns green. Asami blew Korra a kiss and sped off. Korra chuckled and chased after her, both stopping at the next light. She sighed with relief when she finally managed to roll down the windows. 

She smiled up at Asami who was giving her a teasing smirk. “Can I get your number? And maybe we can work out the details?...” Korra trailed off, hoping Asami got the hint. Korra knew fully well who she was but she didn’t want to seem like a stalker.

Thankfully she got the hint. “Asami,” she answered. “And yeah. You got something to write with…”

“Korra.” Asami nodded in approval.

Korra took out her phone and typed Asami’s number, as Asami was yelling it. They probably looked stupid from someone else’s percpective, but they didn’t care.

This light suddenly turns green. 

“Nice song choice by the way.” Asami giggled. Korra almost forgot she still had the song playing. She shyly lowered the volume all the way down. 

“Goodnight, _Korra_ ,” Asami purred and with a wink, the black haired beauty drove off. 

Korra leans back in the seat and stupidly smiles at her phone. God does Korra’s name sound like a hymn when it comes from her. Korra started doing a little victory dance. Wait till Kuvira hears about this-

_HONK_

Korra jumped and looked back to find an old man shouting at her. Oh right! Korra begins to drive ignoring the old man as he drives past her, glaring at her as he did. Once he was ahead Korra couldn’t help but laugh. She then turned up the volume all the way and started singing along. 

_All I wanna know is, sexy can I  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo_

As she was diving Korra realized, she wasn’t hearing the usual “concerning” noises she heard from her car. She lowered the volume so she could listen. Nothing. What? Why- 

And then it hit her. This was not her vehicle.

“Oh my God. Did I just _steal_ this car?”

Korra quickly checked her surroundings before she did a very illegal U-turn, racing back to the restaurant. She should be terrified right now, thinking of what she was going to say to her boss when she got back. Instead Korra was giggling. All her brain could think about was Asami: her lips, her hair, her eyes, her soft skin. Just _her_.

Oh she was so going to get fired.

_It was so worth it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Sexy Can I by Ray J
> 
> I just thought it be cute for Korra to try be suave, and then this song starts blasting😂.


	7. Fuck Stacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes to brunch at Tenzin's
> 
> Intro to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.
> 
> More basketball🏀
> 
> Varrick being Varrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back y'all!
> 
> I'm so happy you guys like story so far!❤  
> It really inspires me to keep writing when I see the comments and Kudos so thank you so much!🥰😊  
>    
> Enjoy!

Korra woke up feeling like she was floating. How could she not? The other night, for whatever reason, as soon as Asami Sato so much as made _eye contact_ with her, Korra’s body went into autopilot, and she basically stole a customer’s car just to ask her out. She _should've_ felt embarrassed when she went back and the owner was basically having a full blown aneurysm and she _should've_ felt her world crash when she was fired on the spot. Instead Korra was struggling with keeping her face neutral and not breaking into a fit of giggles, from the butterflies that were still going crazy in her stomach.

She smiled at the memory when she told Kuvira the next day. The shocked look on her face and the smug feeling Korra felt honestly almost felt just as good when she was driving the car she stole back to the owner knowing that Asami said yes. Almost. 

Korra tried to get out of bed but felt her legs grounded. She looked down and saw her Husky pup, Naga asleep on her legs. Korra held her breath when Naga moved a bit. The universal rule everyone knows is that you don’t move your pets once they're on you.

Korra slowly tried to move her legs from underneath Naga, occasionally checking to make sure she wasn’t disturbing the dog. Granted it took fifteen minutes but once Korra was able to get out of bed without really waking up Naga, she did a little victory dance, and headed downstairs.

She walked downstairs to a very quiet apartment. She groggily walked over to the kitchen where she saw a note written in Bolin’s hasty handwriting on the kitchen counter.

_Korra,_  
Yay! You're finally awake! (Hopefully).  
Anyway, we know you got home super late last night, well more like early morning. So we wanted to let you sleep for a little longer. Mako and I are headed to Tenzin’s for brunch. Take your time. But at the same time please hurry. I know you have your date to worry about, but as it turns out I have no idea where to take mine out. I know I’m hopeless. I don’t want to hear it. 

Korra chuckled. Of course Bo was freaking out. Whenever he was this nervous, she was always the one that had to step up and help him. Not that Mako didn’t try or want to help, it’s just that when it comes to dating, Mako is just useless. 

She then checked the clock on the wall for the time. She had some time before she had to leave. She then felt something nudge her leg. She looked down, and saw Naga looking back at her wagging her tail

“What is it girl?” Korra cooed, bending down to pet her dog. Naga did a little dance and went over to her food bowls and scratched her bowl.

Korra frowned at the sight of the empty food and water bowls. “I filled both of your bowls when I came from work this morning,” Korra said, “You’re telling me you _finished_ them already?” 

Naga only huffed and started swatting at the bowls, causing them to fly across the kitchen. Korra cringed at the loud metal clang that followed, feeling grateful that Mako and Bolin were already gone. “Okay! Okay! I’ll feed you! I’ll feed you!” Korra exclaimed, “... _Again!_ ” Naga stopped, sat down and started to wag her tail, waiting for Korra to actually move.

Korra glared at Naga as she picked up the food and water bowls. Naga however was still wagging her tail with excitement. “Spoiled dog,” Korra muttered as she filled the bowls.

As soon as Korra placed the bowls on the little mat reserved for Naga, immediately her dog practically shoving her face in the water and started drinking the water like there was no tomorrow. Then she also shoved her face into the food bowl.

Korra grimaced, “You act like I don’t feed you, you goofball.” Regardless of her dog’s dramatic antics, Korra smiled as the husky scoffed down her food. The last few days her precious pup hasn't been feeling well, throwing up a couple of times throughout the days. At least Naga was eating again, Korra thought. She sighed, scratching behind Naga’s ears before going back upstairs.

Korra went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After a nice refreshing, but a kinda cold shower, she felt more awake and alert. She wrapped a towel around herself, and started drying her hair with another towel. She then started to brush her teeth. Korra then looked into the mirror and almost laughed at her dopey expression with the toothbrush dangling from her month.

Because tomorrow night, she was going to take out the goddess herself: _Asami Sato_. Korra put in so much effort into this date. She even asked an old acquaintance, Tanho, who owned a very fancy restaurant in the city if she could have the private room. They always had a love hate relationship, mostly consisting of hate because they were always so competitive in high school. But because he owed her, he quickly agreed and insisted he would make everything perfect, so that they could finally be even.

She then went into her room and combed her hair out. Korra changed into a maroon low cut hoodie over a plain white shirt, with black jeans and white vans. Deciding she looked pretty good, she went back downstairs, gave Naga a quick kiss on her head, grabbed her coat and keys, and went to her car.

Growing up in the southern tribe, Korra always felt like she was trapped. Not that Korra didn’t love her home, it’s just that she wanted to go out and see the beauty of the world, to make something of herself. It took some convincing but eventually her parents agreed and supported her. Korra’s father, Tonraq, and Tenzin were very close friends. So close, that when Korra came to Republic City at the age of fifteen, Tenzin’s family welcomed her with open arms and allowed her to stay at their home for as long as she needed. They kind of adopted her and basically became her second family.

Once Korra graduated from highschool, she moved into an apartment she now shares with Mako and Bolin. Tenzin and Pema were both supportive but would teasingly guilt trip her by saying that Korra is leaving the nest, that she didn’t need them anymore, or that she would forget about them.

Then the kids who kind of became like her younger siblings, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, would join in and guilt trip her as well. However they stopped real quick when Korra declared that Rohan, the new addition to the family, was her favorite. Even though in reality, she loved them all equally.

So every week, or every other week, Korra goes over to Tenzin’s house for breakfast or brunch. She reconnected with her second family, joking with them, and spending the whole day there. Over time Kya started coming over with Lin, which was a little awkward at first, given Lin and Tenzin’s history, but eventually that awkwardness faded. Korra then started inviting Mako and Bolin, where Tenzin and Pema also welcomed them both with open arms. So now it’s been tradition that they all get together and hang out with each other for either the whole, or majority of the day.

Occasionally for a while now Varrick started coming over too, but no one remembered ever inviting him. They questioned it at first but now they all just shrugged it off. Despite Varrick’s crudeness, he was really good with kids, and always managed to make Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan laugh. But because he has no filter and he says so much stupid shit without realizing it, he always has to be supervised.

Korra was so thankful that she wasn’t that late by the time she parked her car. Once she got out of the car, she laughed when she was able to hear Varrick yell something about Mako not passing the ball right. Of course they were playing basketball in the backyard.

Korra quickly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She smiled widely when Pema opened the door. Pema quickly ushered her in and pulled her in for a hug.

When they pulled away, Pema kissed her cheek, “Hi Sweetheart. How are you doing?”

“I’m great actually,” Korra said, smiling stupidly.

“Hey Pema who’s at the do- Hey Korra!” Korra looked past Pema and saw Kya coming around the corner. 

Kya also pulled Korra into a big hug. When they pulled away, Kya stopped and cupped her face, taking a good look at Korra. “What’s up with you kiddo?” Kya asks.

“Yeah, you’re glowing.” Pema comments, getting a good look at Korra’s dopey expression too.

Korra scratched the back of her neck and smiled. “I met someone,” she says shyly. “Well I knew who she was but she didn't know me. But I finally worked up the courage to talk to her.”

Both Pema and Kya looked at eachother, before turning to Korra again. They both started to squeal before pulling Korra into another tight embrace.

“When did you meet her?”

“What does she look like?”

“Is she nice?”

“How did you ask her out?”

“Did you actually _talk_ to her, or did you see her, panic, then walk away?”

“Korra, please don’t tell me ‘I met someone’ translates to ‘ _I got back with my ex_ ’.”

“Wait hold up! Please tell us you're not talking about _her_.”

Korra stared at the women wide eyed, unable to answer any questions as they began to pile up. A moment of silence passed before Korra realized they were waiting for her to actually answer. 

Before Korra could think of something to say, the sound of footsteps came from the second floor. They all stopped and looked at the stairs, immediately hearing the sound of little feet stomping down the stairs

“ _KORRA!_ ”

Pema and Kya quickly moved out of the way when Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora were running to Korra. Korra tried to brace herself, but they tackled her to the floor

“Korra we missed you so much!”

“I got taller!”

“I have so much to tell you!”

Korra struggled standing back up but the children were still holding their death grips on her.

Pema attempted to pull the kids off Korra, trying hard not to laugh. “Okay, okay, let her go.”

They kids complained but got off and let Korra stand up to collect herself, before giving her a proper hug.

Ikki and Meelo immediately started bomb bombing Korra with the most random shit she ever heard. Korra really tried to keep up with the energetic pair. However they both stopped once Pema threatened them by saying she’ll make them help out in the kitchen if they didn’t stop. They both quickly ran back upstairs.

Korra laughed but then noticed Jinora standing to the side looking at Korra shyly, casting her mom awkward glances. It took Korra a second but she realized Jinora wanted to talk about something that she didn’t want her mom to hear.

Korra suddenly was in _big sister_ mode. She quickly pulled Jinora into the living room, made sure no one was around, before sitting down on the couch. “Hey is everything okay?” She asked the young teen.

Jinora nodded quickly. “Yeah everything is fine.”

“But?”

“But…”

Korra then gasped. “Oh my God! Is this about Kai?”

Jinora’s face turned beat red. “Yeah...” She playfully shoved Korra, when Korra waggled her eyebrows.

“Well what happened? Did you ever ask him out?” Korra excitedly asked but Jinora shook her head. “Why not?”

Jinora has liked this boy named Kai from her school, for about a year now. Kai is a sweet kind boy and is a good kid in Korra’s books. Sure he was mischievous at first or at least that was what the rumors depict him as, but when Korra actually met him she gave the thumbs up to Jinora.

“I don’t know! I can barely hold a short conversation with him as it is. After awhile, my brain goes stupid, like you whenever you talk about that girl you like so much. And then I make these weird sudden noises instead of actual words and then-”

Korra placed her hand on Jinora's shoulders. “Okay, okay. Slow down. Breath.” Jinora took a few deep breaths. “First of all, _ouch_. We’re not gonna speed past the fact that you just called me stupid.”

“I called your _brain_ stupid.”

“Same thing,” Korra mumbled, narrowing her eyes. “Anyway, I actually asked her out, thank you very much.”

Jinora feigned a gasp. “And she didn’t turn you down?” Sarcasm seeping through her words. The corner of her mouth quirked up.

Korra stuck her tongue out. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Look,” Korra said, “why don’t you ask him to be your date to homecoming that’s in a few weeks.”

Jinora’s face fell as she shook her head. “I don't think I can do that. Plus everyone knows Stacy is planning to ask him. And they’ve known each other for a long time, so he’ll probably say yes to her.”

Korra raised her eyebrows. “Stacy? The girl that picks on you?” Jinora shyly nodded. Korra scoffed. “Man, _fuck_ Stacy. See this is why you need to ask him first, before she does. Repeat after me: Fuck Stacy.”

Jinora just stared at her wide eyed. Korra teasingly rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry I forgot you are such a goody two shoes.”

“Am not!” Jinora exclaimed.

Korra ruffled her hair, earning complaints from the younger girl. “Then repeat after me: Fuck Stacy.”

“F-f-fuck Stacy,” Jinora said barely whispering. 

“You can do better. Fuck Stacy.”

“Fuck Stacy.”

“Fuck Stacy!”

“Fuck Stacy.”

“Louder. Fuck Stacy!”

“Fuck Stacy!” Jinora yelled more confidently.

They both yelled back and forth a couple of times before they both stopped and started laughing hysterically. Jinora then gasped and Korra turned instantly paled, seeing Pema in the doorway with an eyebrow raised.

_Did she just hear that? This woman’s going to kill me_ , Korra thought. Pema has this big no swearing in the house rule, and was always on Korra’s ass about it, when she used to live with them. So the fact that she was practically yelling the forbidden f word, with her kid, to each other's faces, made Korra immediately start sweating and internally freaking out.

After a moment Pema asks, “Why do you both look so scared?”

“Uhh.. n-no reason,” Korra stammered, immediately wanting to bang her head against the wall.

Pema narrowed her eyes before shrugging. “Anyway Korra, just wanted to let you know that Tenzin and the others are playing out in the back. Oh and could you tell them the food is almost ready.” Korra nodded. Pema looked at them for a second before turning back into the kitchen.

Once they were sure Pema was out of hearing range, they both turned to each other and started giggling.

When they calmed down a bit Korra said, “See, don’t you feel more confident and have this sudden burst of adrenaline now?”

Jinora smiled, “Yeah.”

“Okay so now whenever you see an opening, you’re going to say to yourself ‘Fuck Stacy’, and you’re going to go up and ask him. The worst he can do is say no, and I will run him over with my car.”

Jinora snorted, “Yeah sure. Lin would arrest you.”

“We both know Lin would join in and beat his ass. She loves you too much,” Korra said pinching the teen’s cheeks.

Jinora swatted Korra’s hand away and rubbed her cheek. “Yeah I know… but if he does end up saying no, don’t run him over.”

“Can I chuck a basketball at him instead?”

“... Okay.”

Korra then looked over to where the kitchen was, making sure no one was near before turning back to Jinora. “Fuck Stacy!” Korra whispered, smiling.

Jinora giggled. “Fuck Stacy!” She whispered back. 

Korra hugged the younger girl before standing up. “Okay, I’m going to go outside with your dad and the others. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jinora said before going up the stairs and joining her younger siblings.

Korra then made her way to the backyard. Tenzin’s house had a very big backyard. It was about half concrete and the other half was neatly trimmed grass. Even then there was enough room for people to play basketball with.

She watched for a moment cringing at how awkwardly the others were moving in their jeans, and seeing the sweat stains on her shirts. Korra wished she brought a pair of basketball shorts but oh well.

“Yo, sorry I’m late.” Korra yelled out. They all stopped and turned to her smiling and waving her over.

“What's up Korra?” Bolin gave Korra a high five. “Haven’t seen you in a while. It’s like you live at your job now. Did you see my note?”

“Just picking up extra shifts and yes I did.” Korra was sure she had the dopiest smile ever, “I had the best night of my entire life the other night.”

Mako smirked, “Is that right?”

“Unbelievable,” Korra said, dreamily. She started rolling her sleeves up.

“Check ball,” Varrick said, passing the ball to Tenzin.

“I thought you got fired the other night?” Lin questioned, frowning..

“That’s alright,” Korra waved off Lin, “I make twice as much catering anyway.”

Lin eyed her for a bit before shrugging. “All right. Let’s play.”

“I hope she’s worth it,” Mako breathed out.

Tenzin checked the ball, instantly passing it to Varrick on his right.

“What you going to do with that? What you going to do with that?” Mako taunted. Varrick sloppily tried to dribble around Mako with no such luck. He then chucked the ball to Lin, almost hitting her in the face. Lin easily side stepped Bolin, shooting quickly before Mako came to block her.

“Count it!” Varrick declared.

However, as Lin released the ball, Mako managed to tip it. So instead the ball hit the rim instead.

Korra, being more athletic, jumped higher, catching the rebound from behind Varrick.

“Foul!” Varrick cried, “Over the back!”

Ignoring Varrick, Korra holds the ball for a second. “See I’m taking her to The Lounge. Tahno hooked me up with a private room,” Korra walked over and handed the ball to Mako.

She then went over by Tenzin, getting into position. “And all I gotta pay for is wine, and a big fat tip.”

“Nice,” Mako admitted, smiling. He checked the ball with Varrick. “So you're gonna be escorting her in that 2005 Honda Civic, with the missing bumper,” Mako said, faking out Varrick with little to no effort. Varrick on the other hand was launching himself side to side, completely falling for Mako’s fake-outs. “Or that $155,000 car she thinks you drive?”

Mako passed the ball to Korra. She dribbled a bit trying to find a way around Tenzin. When Korra couldn’t find an open shot, she passed the ball back to Mako. “I'm just going to level with her, I guess”

Mako stopped, his forehead creased. “And tell her _what_?” He argued. He walked over to Korra. “That you are an unemployed prep cook?”

“Mako, unemployed Culinary Institute graduate,” Korra said tiredly. “We talked about this.”

Mako shook his head, “Yeah that's not my point.”

“That's stupid,” Varrick interjected. All of them are standing around Korra now. “That's dumb Korra. You trying to get some, you gonna have to lie.” 

Ignoring Korra’s _What the fuck_ look Varrick continued, “Listen one time I told Zhu Li I just won the lottery. I need some gas money so I could go redeem my ticket. She gave me $20.”

Tenzin glared at Varrick before putting his hand on her shoulder. “Don't lie to her. It’s not worth it”

Korra frowned, “I don't _want_ to lie to her.” Granted Korra wanted to impress Asami, but she felt her heart churn at the thought of lying to her. She finally got her crush’s attention and managed to ask her out, she didn’t want to mess it up by lying.

Mako sighed, “Okay hold up. You don't have to lie. You _omit_.” Before Korra said anything, Mako held up his finger, “Just, no, no, you omit. You just tell her you’re a high- end chef that’s just in between gigs.”

Varrick snapped his fingers. “Your car is in the shop. She thinks you drive an expensive car, you’re not driving it cause it’s in the shop. Matter of fact, my cousin, he got a town car company. I’ll get you a town car.”

“So all you gotta do is wine her, then dine her, then you tattoo your name in that ass, _then_ you tell her the truth,” Mako said winking. Korra rolled her eyes at the crudeness of his words. 

“Zhu Li thought I was an account executive and I met her in the _mail room_ ,” Varrick chuckled. “I even had mail in my hand.”

Bolin raised an eyebrow. “Yeah but you became an account exec right _after_ that.”

Varrick quickly shook his head. “That had nothing to do with Zhu Li”

“But she set up your interview.”

“No she didn't. Thomas did,” Varrick snapped. They all knew she did though. “Don't cut me off Bo. That's what Zhu Li does. I don't like that. Don't cut me off.” 

“Why is he so sensitive,” Bolin mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“All right, Korra, either way, once a woman’s into you, she’ll put up with anything.” Lin ruffled Korra’s hair. “Trust me. You’re a catch.”

Varrick then dramatically snatched the ball from Mako, getting everyone’s attention. Facing Korra, he said, “Only if you’re putting in right.” Varrick then proceeded to do this weird grinding move against the basketball. They all groaned in disgust. _Oh poor basketball_ , Korra thought.

Korra cringed, looking away. “All right, all right! Just please stop.”

Varrick then tossed the ball towards Korra, who practically jumped out of the way. Poor Tenzin ended up catching it, using his shirt to cup it.

“Come on man,” Varrick said, clapped his hands, signalling Tenzin to continue playing.

Tenzin grimaced, “I'm going to go clean the ball off.”

“Tenzin just wipe it off,” Bolin said, trying not to laugh at Tenzin’s face.

“No, I got some sanitizer inside.” Tenzin quickly ran back into the house, trying desperately not to to touch the basketball.

Pema and Kya both walked out occasionally looking back at the house.

“Why is my husband holding the basketball like its poison, while looking horrified?” Pema questioned.

They all, subtly, cocked their heads at Varrick. Pema slowly nodded, not needing an explanation anymore. 

Lin walked to Kya, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Are you here to see me crush these guys?” Lin asked, peppering Kya’s face with kisses. Kya only giggled, cupping Lin’s face and pulled her into a deep kiss. All the guys awkwardly looked everywhere but the couple.

“Get a room!” Korra said grimacing. Don’t get her wrong. Korra adored the pair. They were literally the cutest thing. Even if Lin was clueless as hell. However that didn’t mean she wanted to watch them swap spit.

Pema rolled her eyes at the couple. “We just came out here to tell you that food’s ready.”

They all started to make their way in the house, but Mako suddenly pulled Korra and Bolin to the side.

Once they were alone Mako said, “Okay so the three of us are going out tomorrow night right?” Bolin and Korra nodded. “Since we all know how my night’s going to end up like, I’ll be at his place. Bo you’re going to ma’s afterwards right? So that leaves Korra with the apartment.”

Bolin and Korra looked at each other with confused expressions before turning back to Mako. “What the hell are you talking about?” Bolin asked.

Mako sighed, “I’m talking about the aftermath of our dates.” Korra slowly nodded, finally getting what Mako was referring to. Bolin on the other hand… didn’t

“Like…?”

“ _Sex_ , Bo. I’m talking about sex,” Mako deapanned.

“Oh. Well uh… continue.”

“ _As I was saying_ , I’ll be over at his place. We all know how my nights end up,” Mako said, smirking. Both Korra and Bolin rolled their eyes. “Now are you guys planning on getting some?”

“Well,” Bolin scratched the back of his head, “I don’t usually do that on the first date, and she does have a son she has to go home too. So no.”

“But you’ll be going to Ma’s house right?”

“Yeah. I’m going to spend the night, after _someone_ cancelled on mom yesterday…”

Mako rolled his eyes, “I’ve been telling her, I wasn’t able to go yesterday for days. She already knows I’m going over next week. Stop guilt tripping me!” He then turned to Korra, “What about you Korra?”

“I’ll be happy if she enjoys herself and she wants to go out again,” Korra nonchalantly said, shrugging.

“So you’re not gonna…”

Korra sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “Look, if it _happens_ it happens, if _not_ , then oh well.”

“You both are so boring,” Mako said rolling his eyes. “Anyway Kor, the apartment is there in case it _does_ happen.”

“How are you so confident about what’s going to happen anyway?”

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Mako smirked. Korra rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who she was talking to. Mako was notorious for hitting it, then quitting it. Honestly Korra wasn’t even surprised by the sheer amount of cockiness that surrounded him. Because that’s basically how all of his dates turned out to be: just one- night stands.

“ _HEY!_ ” They turned to find Lin standing by the door. “Would you three idiots hurry up so we can actually eat? Varrick is starting to get hangry because Pema won’t bring out the food until we all sit down.”

They all winced at the commanding tone of the older woman. If they sent Lin out to get them, that means that Varrick was so hangry and annoying that Lin was about to kill him. Not to add fuel to the fire, Mako put the basketball on the ground before they all practically sprinted in the house, to wash up for brunch.


	8. I Need a Bong Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely Kyalin content  
> Some fluff and only a little angst  
> Some smokey smokey😊🌿😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So the next few chapters will focus on the dates of Bopal, Wuko, and Korrasami. These might seem like fillers (to some degree they kinda are), however there is an important question asked on these dates (including in this chapter) that will come back later on in the story. So pay attention, though it's not that to miss😉
> 
> I'm so happy you guys are liking the story so far!  
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter
> 
> Enjoy!❤

Lin frowned as she parked the car, seeing a random truck in front of her house. She cautiously turned off her vehicle and clutching the strap of her gym bag, avoiding the big white truck just casually in front of her house. 

She turned her head to a couple houses down when she heard loud music. She relaxed a little when she saw a lot of people walk into a house, with cars parked galore down the street. Perhaps this truck belonged to someone from there. Lin just shrugged and proceeded to her door, unlocking it with her keys.

Lin dropped off her bag at the door and put her keys on the small table. She heard rustling coming from the living room and looked down the hallway. Once she made it to the living room, she froze as she saw random men moving furniture… not _her_ furniture. Lin blinked, and looked around and was so confused. Different couch, different rug, different bookshelf. Everything was different. Was this even her house? No it had to be. She literally unlocked the door with her keys not even three minutes ago.

“ _Okay_ ,” she mumbled to herself, “I’m just gonna go back in the car, drive to McDonalds or something, and then come back.” After a long day at work, she honestly didn’t want to deal with whatever this was at the moment.

Seeing as the men in the room didn’t notice she was there, Lin started to slowly walk backwards. Regardless if it was her house or not, as far as she knew, she was the only woman in this house that was full of _men_. Men, Lin did not know. She didn’t want to risk anything, by turning her back.

Before Lin could make it to the door, she bumped into something. Not something... _somebody_. Already on high alert, body rushing with adrenaline, Lin immediately turned around and pinned the person that bumped into her, to the wall and raised her fist. She stopped instantly when she saw the poor guy looked terrified, holding his hands to his face. Realizing he wasn’t threatening in any way, she loosened her grip and started apologizing.

Lin let out a breathy chuckle, placing a hand on the poor frighten man's shoulder. “Sorry man, wrong house.” She then looked over in the living room and saw two men pulling out an old leather chair. _Her_ old leather chair. “Wait, that's _my lucky chair_. What are guys doing?”

She froze when she felt slim arms wrap around waist. Lin immediately relaxed when she smelled the familiar perfume of her girlfriend. “Hey baby! What do you think?” Kya asked, peering over Lin’s shoulder to see her expression. “We spent the entire day at H.D Buttercup and we decided to go with a modern mixed with Vintage.”

Lin scrunched up her face and turned to face Kya. “ _We_?” 

Kya nodded, almost bouncing with excitement. “Yeah, Gianni, our designer”

“Out with the old and in with the new,” the man from behind them, Gianni, interjected. He started to flatten out his wrinkled shirt. “Beautiful, eh?” However when he met Lin’s piercing eyes he looked scared as hell. Lin Looked away, internally cringing, scratching the back of her head.

After a moment of silence, Lin realized they were both waiting for her response. She sighed and looked around at the strange new room. “I think,” Lin hesitated, her eyebrows knitted, “this uh... this doesn’t look like _our_ place, babe.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Kya stated. “It looks like grown-ups live here. I love it.” Lin frowned at the proud tone that laced her girlfriend’s words. 

Before she could say anything back, she glanced at the living room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two men starting to carry her lucky chair out of the living room. She quickly glanced at Kya, with an expression that screamed _Excuse me?!_ Kya, however, was talking quietly with Gianni, both excited pointing out something on his stupid clipboard

Once the two men reached the hallway they were in, Lin forcefully grabbed the chair. “Stop!” Lin exclaimed, getting everyone’s attention. “ _Put the chair down_.” Lin almost growled in frustration when the two men just looked at her in confusion. When they still weren’t putting the chair down, Lin jumped on it, forcing it down. She looked at Kya, “Lucky chair _stays_.”

Kya sighed, her lips set in a thin smile. “Compromise.”

Gianni threw his head back in frustration and started saying things in Italian. He was probably cussing her out, with the dirty look he was giving Lin, but she didn’t care. Lin simply folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. When it was very clear to everyone that Lin wasn’t moving, Gianni stormed out. 

Kya called out to Gianni in Italian. She looked back at Lin, giving her an exasperated look. Lin only raised her eyebrow in response. “Fuck what… you speak Italian now?”

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes and followed Gianni out of the house, seemingly trying to apologize to him. 

After a couple of minutes, Kya and Gianni came back, Gianni looking slightly less frustrated. Kya on the other hand through Lin an annoyed expression. 

Gianni then says something to the two men, and they leave. Gianni stayed behind a little to point something out on his clipboard to Kya. After a couple of moments of exchanging words, Kya shook Gianni’s hand and walked him out.

Soon after, Lin heard the soft click of the door. She got up and saw Kya still giving her an annoyed look. “What?”

“What?” Kya repeated, narrowing her eyes. “Are you serious?”

“What did I do now,” Lin whined, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You embarrassed me in front of all these people. Throwing a temper tantrum like that.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “I did not throw a temper tantrum.”

“Yeah you did,” Kya insisted, her jaw set.

“It’s _my_ chair though, Lin argued. “Would you like it if I started to throw your stuff away without your consent.”

Kya shook her head. “We weren’t going to throw it out.”

Lin raised an eyebrow, “Then what were you going to do with it?”

“We were just moving it out.”

“To _where_? Where would it go?”

“Somewhere! I don’t know!” Kya snapped. “What’s so special about that chair anyway?” Kya frowned when Lin’s hard expression faltered. “Lin?”

After a few moments of silence Lin sighed. “You remember my father?” she asked, in a small voice.

Kya tilted her head, with a somewhat anxious look. “Yeah. Why?”

“This was his chair.” Kya’s eyes widened and she turned her gaze to the chair. “They only thing I really have of him is this chair” Lin smiled a little. 

Kya looked back at Lin, sadness clouding her face. Lin paused a bit to calm her breathing. She swallowed the burning sensation in her throat, trying so desperately to keep her emotions at bay. “But yeah,” Lin continued, clearing her throat, “I don't want this to be thrown out. I barely knew the man as it is, I don’t want the only connection I have with him to be gone.”

“Oh baby… I didn’t know. I’m so sorry,” Kya said softly, walking closer to Lin. Kya grabbed Lin’s hand and laced their fingers. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lin looked down at their hands. “Because I didn't want you to think I was pathetic, in keeping this chair.” She looked back at the old recliner and cringed at how beat up it was. On second thought... “I mean I guess you do have a point. It is old… and it is pretty broken. Maybe-”

“Then we’ll repair it,” Kya quickly interjected.

Lin frowned, “But it doesn’t match the new couches.”

Kya snorted. “Like it matched the old one?” They both smiled. “We’ll make it work.”

Lin's eyebrows dipped. “But-”

Her girlfriend held her finger up to Lin’s lips. “No buts.” 

Lin immediately felt bad. Yes she wanted to keep the chair, but she didn’t mean to guilt trip Kya into keeping it. “Just because it was my fathers, doesn’t mean we have to keep it. Now that I actually look at it, it _is_ in bad shape.”

“Well, too bad. We’re going to fix it and place it right by the couch,” Kya declared. Her expression turned serious. “Baby, I’m sorry. I got really carried away and excited about redecorating, I completely forgot to ask you about your stuff. I’m sorry,” Kya said softly, pouting slightly.

Lin sighed. She was never able to be mad at Kya when she made that cute little pout. Lin brushed some of Kya’s hair behind her ear. “My love, it’s okay. I don’t mind you redecorating and getting creative. It’s honestly really cute when you get excited about stuff like this.” Lin chuckled when Kya blushed and buried her face in the crook of Lin’s neck. “Just when it comes to my stuff, run things by me first. Okay?”

She smiled when she felt Kya nod. Lin pushed Kya back a bit and cupped her face. “Okay?” Lin asks again.

“Okay,” Kya whispered, still clearly apologetic. She then gasped and giggled when Lin started peppering her face with kisses.

“Okay! Okay! Stop that tickles!” Kya laughed, trying to push herself away from Lin. When she did, her eyebrows raised a mischievous look on Lin’s face. “ _Lin_ ,” Kya warned, backing away. “ _Don’t you dare_.”

Lin only smirked, stepping closer to Kya. “Or what?” She questioned. Her voice, dangerously low. Her eyes burned with an expression that screamed _I’m up to no good_.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both of them not moving a muscle. Then Kya yelped as Lin started chasing her around the living room. Lin laughed as she jumped over the new furniture trying to catch a giggling Kya. Even after all these years, Lin always forgot how quick her girl was. 

She guessed living in a house with brothers probably had something to do with it. Kya’s family was always so competitive, sports wise. Kya and her brothers, Tenzin and Bumi, would play any and every sport they could. Tenzin was more into basketball and soccer, Bumi was into football, while Kya was more into volleyball and even some cheerleading. 

Heck they’re the main reason she even started playing basketball way back in high school in the first place. At first it was because she wanted to impress Tenzin, -or at least she thought she wanted to impress him- but then after _awhile_ , she started to notice that a certain cheerleader would always cheer her on in games, and would always wait after practice or games so they could go home together. It took Lin even longer to realize she had feelings for said cheerleader. Though it took her quite some time and maybe a basketball to the head (courtesy of Tenzin) to wake up and gather up the courage to kiss her, it turned out to be the best thing that could've ever happened to Lin.

After a couple of minutes Lin started to lose her breath. She slowed down a little to steady her breathing. Kya noticed and smirked.

“Aww do you need a break?” Kya teased. She was breathing heavily as well but nowhere near as bad as Lin.

“You’re older than me!” Lin retorted.

Kya cocked her head to the side, “Yet who’s the one panting, _Officer_?” Lin scowled and started chasing her again. 

This time Lin jumped over the couch and wanted to kiss herself at her perfect timing. She caught Kya and they both laughed as they fell to the floor. Lin on top of Kya, tickling her. Both were panting and giggling.

Lin brought her face closer to Kya’s ear. “Who’s panting now?” she whispered, smirking as Kya shivered a little.

“You are still,” Kya taunted, out of breath. Lin could practically hear her mocking smile when she said that.

“Hey, let me have this one,” Lin pouted as she pulled away. Concern suddenly clouded her face. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Kya’s expression softened. She cupped Lin’s chin. “Does anybody else know you’re such a big softie?”

Lin quickly shook her head. “No, and if they did I’ll have to kill them”

Kya rolled her eyes, smiling. “You're a chief’s deputy, you can't do that.”

“Who says I’ll get caught,” Lin jokes, waggled her eyebrows

Kya laughed, pushing Lin off of her. She got up and held her hand out to help Lin up. “C’mon let’s make dinner,” Kya said, dragging Lin to the kitchen.

____________________

“All right baby what’s for dinner?”

“Well I was thinking about making some lasagna with garlic bread and some salad. Is that okay?” Kya asked in a hopeful tone.

Lin only smiled, “Sounds perfect.”

Kya chuckled. “I should hope so. This is Korra’s recipe.”

“Then it’s going to be delicious.”

They started making the dinner, effortlessly working in harmony together. In no time at all, they had the lasagna and garlic bread in the oven. Kya smiled as she felt strong arms wrap her waist from behind, while she was preparing the salad. 

Kya leaned back into her lover's body. “How was work darling?”

She couldn’t help but blush when Lin gave a small kiss behind the shell of her ear. “It was okay.”

“Are you sure Jimmy is even fit to be chief,” Kya joked.

Lin playfully scoffed, “I’ll have you know Chief Woo is amazing for the job.” She paused for a moment before Kya felt Lin shaking her head. “There’s a joke going around saying he won’t retire, till I go to him for the position,” Lin said. Kya could practically hear the smile coming from her.

“Well… why don’t you become chief?” She nonchalantly asked. 

Lin shook her head slightly. “I don’t think I should.”

“Well why not,” Kya argued. “You’ve been a part of the force for sometime now. You’re amazing at what you do. And you look absolutely sexy at it.” She smiled hearing Lin’s breathy laugh. “You should totally go for it.”

After a moment of silence she felt Lin step away from her walking towards the end of the counter. “I don’t want to.”

Kay frowned. “Why? Lin you would make a great police chief. I believe in you.”

“I said I don’t want to,” Lin said, setting her gaze anywhere but Kya.

They both sighed, both knowing where this was leading to. In all their years of being together, they haven’t had many arguments or even fights. However this conversation, regarding Lin’s position has always led to an argument. Whenever Kya would ask her anything regarding becoming the police chief, Lin just shrugged it off, giving weak answers and vague responses.

But she could read Lin like a book. Kya _knew_ Lin wanted to. She just wanted to know _why_. Why she wasn’t becoming chief when she obviously wanted to be one. Why Lin kept holding herself back.

Kya rolled her eyes. “Now you're just being childish. Are you scared to take on that much responsibility?”

“No…”

“Do you think you’re not good enough?”

“No that's not it.” Her girlfriend's eyes narrowed, her jaw set. 

“Then what? What is it?” Kya nagged, growing more impatient. Without even thinking Kya then added, “Is it because your mom was police chie-”

She immediately stopped when Lin snapped at her head up. Oh shit. Guilt washing over her as she swallowed the nerves away. Before she could utter an apology Lin said, “Is it so impossible to just understand, I’m happy where I am? That I don’t want things to change?” 

Kya knew she overstepped, and of course wanted to apologize as soon as she could, but she couldn’t help but feel her heart sink. She couldn’t stop her brain from thinking of the possible double meaning behind her words. _I don’t want things to change_. Did Lin just mean her job… or maybe even their relationship? Did she not want to get married?

It definitely was a bit of a stretch but her heart was practically beating out of her chest. She couldn’t stop herself from jumping to conclusions, her mind racing, thinking of the different possibilities those words could mean. All negative.

The ding from the oven broke the tension, but only for a moment. Kya rushed placing the oven mitts over her hands, before taking out the steaming meal and placing it on the counter.

Lin cocked her head to the side, frowning. It was probably because she could read Kya so easily as well. Seeing her girlfriend's mind race, Lin cleared her throat getting Kya’s attention again, saying softly, “Why is it that we always argue about my job, you’re always on my ass about it. But I’m happy where I am. Trust me” She sighed for a moment trying to gage Kya’s reaction. “I’m going to set up the table.”

“Lin…” Kya watched as Lin grabbed plates, utensils, glass cups, and headed towards the dining room.

_Out of all things you could’ve said, why the hell would you bring her mother up?_ Kya thought, mentally slapping herself. Lin’s mother was always a sore topic to her. Kya never knew the full story about what happened between them, and Kya was afraid to ask. She wanted to bang her head against the wall. 

Kya sighed as she took the tray of lasagna and salad to the dining room. Lin had just finished setting up the table, when she looked up and went over to help, grabbing a tray and setting it on the table. 

Not a word had been spoken as Lin pulled out the chair for Kya. Kya muttered a quiet thank you. Lin simply nodded and went to the side to sit down in her chair. 

Lin started serving herself, her jaw tightened, her eyebrows dipped. It was obvious she was irritated yet the bags under her eyes contradicted that. She looked so tired.

“I'm sorry.”

Lin stopped serving herself and looked up. “What?”

Kya cleared her throat and said a little more louder, “I’m sorry.”

Her girlfriend sighed, shaking her head slightly. “No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I snapped at you, and I shouldn't have let my feelings get the best of me.”

“But I pushed you,” Kya argued.

“Still I should've been able to remain calm.”

“You're human, you're allowed to have feelings sweetie.”

Lin frowned “Yeah but-”

“Would you let me apologize?” Kya pleaded, her mouth curving into a grin.

Lin rolled her eyes playfully. “Fine.”

Kya took a deep breath and her face became serious again. “I’m sorry for what I said. I shouldn’t have pushed you the way that I did.”

“Apology accepted,” Lin smiled softly, reaching out to grab Kya’s hand. “Now can I say sorry?”

Kya laced their fingers together, smiling slightly, “Not like I can stop you.”

Lin shook her head, “Nah, you wouldn’t have been able to.” She leaned over the tables a bit, stretching out her hand to cup Kya’s cheek. “I’m sorry for letting some of my frustrations out.”

“It’s okay.” Kya leaned into her girlfriend’s hand.

Lin then shyly glanced at the food, before looking at Kya again. She smiled sheepishly, “I don't mean to ruin this moment but can we eat now? I’m _starving_.”

Kya scoffed, “You act like I didn’t make you a big lunch today.”

“Which I appreciate,” Lin said, “But a delicious turkey sandwich doesn’t suffice after chasing a couple of thugs.”

“Did you catch them?” Kya questioned, already knowing what the answer was.

Lin gave her a lopsided grin. “Um you know I did.”

“Oh I’m well aware of how amazingly athletic you are,” Kya cooed. 

Lin then scratched the back of her head. “So about the redecorating…” she started, “is it the whole house, or just the living room.”

“Well,” Kya hesitated for a moment, “I wanted to tackle the living room first, but I am hoping to get the rest of the house later on. I kinda want to take off the carpet on the second floor.”

“All of it?”

Kya shook her head. “Not that I didn’t like the carpet but it’s just such a hassle constantly vacuuming the entire floor.”

“I get it.”

“Okay,” Kya said smiling. “Then I want to redo the bathroom on this floor. It’s so dull and kinda depressing. The floor tiles are breaking off.

“Okay... I can fix the floor tiles, but it’s just a bathroom. Does it matter if it’s dull?”

“I guess not, but I want it to be _homey_ , I guess you can say.”

Lin slowly nodded, “So what kind of theme do you want?”

“Anything but beach,” Kya stated, her nose crinkled.

Lin chuckled at her girlfriend's expression. “What’s wrong with beach?”

“It’s a cute idea, don’t get me wrong, but it just seems so _generic_ nowadays. The past five houses I sold, all had beach theme bathrooms.”

She then laughed when she heard a stomach rumble. Lin’s stomach to be more specific. Lin only looked down at her stomach and gave a knowing look to Kya. “Alright I get it, let’s dig in.”

She smiled, practically bouncing in her seat. “ _Finally!_ ” When Kya gave her a dirty look, Lin quickly added, “I didn’t mean you, i-it’s jus-”

“Babe relax, I’m teasing you,” Kya interrupted, laughing at the panicked look on Lin’s face.

“You’re mean. I got so scared,” Lin said, pouting.

Kya only sweetly smiled, “You love me.”

“I really do,” Lin smiled back. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to enjoy this delicious lasagna.”

Kya's face scrunched up once, Lin started to practically wolf down on her food. “You’re literally a _human vacuum_ ,” Kya deadpanned.

Lin looked up at smirked, “I never heard you complaining about it.”

Kya felt her face start to flush. When they first started going out they could barely keep their hands, and… yes their mouths off of each other. Lin had kind of a nasty habit of leaving a harsh looking trail of hickeys almost every time they would make out. Hence why in the beginning of their relationship, she had to wear some sort of covering or slab on a ridiculous amount of concealer. Not that she didn’t like it ( _because she did_ ), or she was embarrassed by it, it’s just that at that time, Kya still lived with her parents. The amount of times, Kya’s mother or father, almost saw her neck was honestly ridiculous. Thankfully they never caught her, or if they did, they didn’t say anything. God she hoped they didn’t see.

However that didn’t didn’t stop their group from finding the hickeys. So it’s always been kind of an inside joke that Lin was either a vampire, a blood sucking leech, or yes a human vacuum. 

She turned her attention to the salad, starting to put a good portion on her plate, ignoring Lin’s chuckle. “So,” Kya slowly said, desperately trying to change the subject, “uh… what are your short term goals?”

Lin stopped chewing and looked up, giving Kya a confused expression. She swallowed after a moment, “My short-term goals?” Kya nodded. “What do you mean like _tomorrow_?” Kya stopped serving herself and raised her eyebrow at Lin.

Lin held her hand up. “Okay, okay,” she said. After a few minutes of silence, Lin shook her head and sighed, “I need a bong hit.”

Kya couldn't help but laugh a little. “That stressed?”

“Yup,” Lin nonchalantly answered.

“Fine,” Kya said, “let’s finish eating first.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lin said, dramatically saluting her. Kya reached over and playfully swatted her shoulder, both breaking into a fit of laughs.

They both ate their dinners in comfortable silence, occasionally looking up and smiling at each other. It was by far one of the most delicious meals Kya has ever had. She made a mental note to herself to thank Korra for the recipe. God did that kid have talent. She was always so impressed and proud with what Korra had accomplished. 

After they both finished eating, Kya washed the dishes - more like rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher- while Lin went to their room to get the bong. When she came back down, Kya insisted on doing it on the floor, not wanting to have any bong spills on the new couch. Lin agreed, went to the kitchen to get everything ready.

Lin came back and took a seat next to Kya getting comfortable. With the bong already filled with about an inch of water and the cannabis already in the bong bowl, Lin took a few deep breaths and placed her mouth on the mouth piece, tilting the lighter on it’s side and bringing the flame to the bowl. Kya watched in amusement and waited as her lover slowly inhaled the smoke.

When they were younger, like when Lin and her brother were still dating kind of younger, they would always get high. By all, that means her, Lin, Tenzin, Bumi, Suyin, and Izumi. How they never got caught when they were younger, was always such a mystery but they never dwelled on it.

Kya was never much of a big smoker, but because Lin was, she would use any excuse just be near her. Pathetic right? As teens, their friend Izumi used to tease her, saying that Kya would literally follow Lin around the world like a love sick puppy. Kya would only laugh it off, but she seriously had a huge crush on Lin, she was so embarrassed to admit that it was true.

Although as they got older, they hardly ever smoked anymore. Granted, that’s mostly because of Lin’s job, and she would only do that when she had days off. And even then, it was rare. Kya would only get high with Lin. And Lin would only get high once every blue moon.

Currently they were on the floor of the living room again, laying down side by side… just existing really. Time seemed nonexistent. Kya honestly couldn’t tell if it had been ten minutes or 30, right now she felt like she was floating.

Kya exhaled and softly smiled at the sight of fading smoke fading into the air.

“Remember when we were younger and we used to get like, so high and talk for hours?” Even to Kya, her own voice sounded like it was far away.

Lin chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Like about our dreams, and like our plans and our goals.” 

“And _time travel_.”

“Like, what do you think about the future, babe.”

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Kya looked over seeing her lover in deep thought. Eyes narrowed, nose scrunched, her lips pursed. How could this woman be so adorable? To most people Lin was a cold, serious, and uptight woman. And Kya couldn’t deny it. At times she was serious and kind of uptight but never cold. Deep down this woman was a giant teddy bear, but only let a few people see this side of her. Granted maybe it was because of the cannabis as of right now, but regardless, Kya was always grateful to be one of the few people Lin had let in.

Kya watched as Lin’s eyes widened with excitement. “I don't think we’ll be riding around in hovercrafts or anything, but _droids_. Definitely droids. There better be droids.”

Kya frowned a bit. She then clarified, “No, I mean, like your future, Lin. What are _your_ long term goals?”

Lin’s face scrunched before she gave Kya a funny smile. “Who are you Oprah?” She then giggled, “You’re funny.”

Kya’s heart flutters at the sound of Lin’s giggles. Although she was a bit disappointed that Lin didn’t give her an answer, she couldn’t help but smile at the dopey look on her girlfriend’s face. Even if they were high, moments like these, where it was just them in a little bubble, were moments Kya always cherished. They last few years, they both have been really busy and had little to no time for each other. 

Watching Lin continue to giggle her ass off, made Kya start laughing as well. She then leaned over Lin and looked into her eyes for a moment. Those beautiful green eyes Kya knew she would never get tired of. If Lin could just not be so oblivious for once and see the signs. For some time now it seemed like everyone knew how oblivious Lin was. Honestly she was even sure Mako, Bolin, Korra, and probably even her own brother had bets among themselves about if- no not if… _when_ Lin would propose. 

_If she even wanted to get married that is._ Kya pushed back those doubts and focused back on the woman below her.

Kya leaned down and deeply kissed her beloved, smiling at the small sound of surprise that came out of Lin. Kya ran her fingers through Lin’s hair. Slowly let one hand cup Lin’s cheek, tracing the faint yet prominent scar. She felt one of Lin’s hands on the small part of her back while the other was buried through her hair. 

Before things got too heated, Kya pulled away, giving a quick peck to the pout that came on Lin’s face. After a few moments of silence of just staring into each others eyes Kya said, “I love you Lin Beifong.”

“I love you too,” Lin cooed before pressing their lips together again. 

Yes it did take Lin a _long_ time to figure that Kya had feelings for her, and even _longer_ for her to kiss Kya. But boy was it worth it. Kya sighed against Lin’s lips. In that moment she knew she could totally wait a little longer for the day Lin got on one knee and even longer for the day Kya gets to call her girlfriend, _her wife_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you just tell I've never smoked before?😂😂
> 
> Did ya'll notice I just added the king Jimmy Woo😊😊  
> I'm lowkey obsessed with WandaVision and I cannot wait for the finale
> 
> Bopal date is next❤


	9. Grease is the Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is automatic
> 
> It's systematic
> 
> It's HYYYYYDROMATIC
> 
> Why it's the Bopal date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!
> 
> Wuko and Korrasami date coming soon  
> Make sure you pay attention and look for the question👀
> 
> Side note: I know WandaVision ended like two weeks ago, and I'm a little late with saying this, but that finale was amazing! Had me in tears😭
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter  
> Leave Comments and Kudos!
> 
> Enjoy!❤

Opal took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. In a couple of hours she was going on a date with Bolin. He seemed like a very sweet genuine guy. They’ve been texting back and forth the past couple of days, and Opal couldn’t remember the last time someone made her feel this giddy for a date. 

Currently she was in the living room with her son Alex. While her son was playing Mario Kart, rather aggressively, she was on the couch with Raiko’s book on her lap and a highlighter in her hand. Yes it probably was pathetic she was making notes on what to do for the first date, but Opal wanted this date to be perfect. 

_Questions to ask on the first date_. That probably was a good one to highlight.

“You piece of shit. Fuck you!”

Opal’s head snapped up, looking at her son. She immediately put down the book and highlighter, crossing her arms. “ _Language_ ,” she scolded.

“Sorry Mama, but it’s not my fault she cut me off. Right as I was about to win the race.”

“Oh… okay,” Opal said, shrugging. “Just make sure you don’t swear anywhere else.” Opal couldn’t really be mad at him. The Beifong’s were a very competitive family. Even as something as silly as Mario Kart. In fact, Opal herself was banned from playing the game, with friends or family simply because she got too competitive. She furrowed her eyebrows, in a poor attempt to hide her smile. He was just like his mama.

“I will,” Alex promised.

Opal went back to the book, flipping to the next page before pausing for a moment. “Wait who taught you those words?” Silence followed. Alex wouldn’t meet her eyes causing Opal to sigh. “It was Mimi wasn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Of course it was Asami. Opal made a mental note to have a long talk with _Mimi_ tomorrow. Asami was notorious for having road rage, and honestly it was the funniest thing to watch. Opal would just have to tell her to take down a notch whenever she would watch Alex, even though she probably wouldn’t. 

She pulled out her phone to check the time. “Oh honey, Grandma is coming over soon.”

“You’re going to bingo with Grandma?”

Opal chuckled a little, “No actually I have a date. She’s coming over to watch you.”

“ _Really_?” She frowned at the surprising tone in his voice. Was it really that much of a shock that she was going on a date. Well then again it has been awhile, but still. It hurt a little that her own son was this surprised. “With a man or a woman?”

“A man," Opal said, lifting an eyebrow at him. "Alex, what makes you say that?” 

Alex paused the game and turned to her, “Because I overheard Grandma say that she was beginning to wonder.” Opal sighed, letting her head fall back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Of course her mother talked about her behind her back. 

She felt a slight tap on her knee, and looked down to see Alex giving her a soft smile. “You know grandma and I are both cool with it either way. I know you told me that Mimi dates girls too. And you told me it was normal for her or any girl to like girls just like boys can like boys. So if you did like a girl, I wouldn’t care. I just want you to be happy Mama.”

Opal stared in awe at the little boy in front of her. She felt a burning sensation in her throat, her eyes threatening to spill tears. What did she ever do in her life, or in her past life to deserve him? Opal immediately bent down, picked up him, and hugged him tightly. When Alex pulled away, his smile dropped and concern clouded his face when seeing his mother smirk.

Opal tightened her grip and started attacking his face with kisses. Alex laughed and tried to pull away. Once he did, he ran all the way to his room, slamming the door shut, giggling the whole way as he did.

Before Opal could run after him, the doorbell rang. She looked at the time and realized they were an hour early. Opal went over to the door, opened it and smiled. “Hey mom.”

Her mother, Su, smiled, immediately pulled her in for a hug, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, “Hey sweetie.”

Suddenly the sound of a door opening accompanied by little footsteps came rushing down the stairs, making Opal step to the side. “Grandma!”

Su’s face broke out into a bigger smile. “There’s my little man!” she exclaimed. Su opened her arms and Alex practically jumped into them, giving his grandma a big hug. Opal felt her heart melt, at the sight of them. She was never this close to her own grandma, then again Toph found _people_ unbearable, so Opal never took it personally.

Alex scoffed and pulled away from Su, “Grandma I’m not little anymore. I’m a man.” Opal and Su looked at each other biting their lips, trying not to laugh at the sight of Alex turning red in the face desperately attempting to flex his muscles.

Alex then looked over to Su, completely out of breath, letting his arm fall back to his side. Su only nodded and ruffled his hair, “Mhmm sure. A big strong one too.” She then turned back to Opal and frowned a little. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

Opal had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Before she could make a snarky remark, she placed a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Alex, baby, why don’t you go and play your game a little more. I have to talk to grandma for a bit.”

Alex pouted a little but nodded. “Okay,” he mumbled before going back into the living room and resuming his game.

“So, you said you're going out,” her mother said, nudging her daughter with her elbow once they went to Opal’s room, “who is the lucky… man? … Woman? … Person?”

“ _He_ ,” Opal clarified, “is taking me out thank you.”

Su then stepped back and gave her daughter a once over. She then gave Opal a cringing expression and asked again, “Is that what you're wearing?”

Opal’s eyebrows furrowed. “Um… Yes?”

“Isn’t that,” her mother questioned gesturing to her whole outfit, not hiding her grimace in the slightest, “a little uhh… too casual.”

Opal looked down at what she was wearing. Dark grey sweatpants with a simple black shirt and a baby blue hoodie. 

“I thought so too,” she shrugged, shuffling her black adidas. “But he insisted on me dressing in comfortable clothing.”

“Well sure, but let’s swap those sweats with leggings.” Su went over to Opal’s closet and began to pull out clothes, tossing whatever she saw fit on the bed.

Opal rolled her eyes. “Mom…”

Su shrugged, “Just saying, show off those legs of yours. Maybe wear a midriff.”

“ _Mom_.”

“I did not carry you for nine months and go through a 12 hour labor inducing hell just for you to not be confident and not show off the Beifong bangin body I _graciously_ passed on to you.”

“ _MOM!_ ”

Ever since Opal and Alex's dad broke up, Su had been trying to get her daughter back into the dating scene. Constantly saying she just wanted to see her happy with someone, not wanting her to be alone. As much as Opal appreciated her mother’s efforts, sometimes Su tried too hard. 

But she couldn’t deny that her mother was right. She did want to share her life with someone. However, taking her son into account, it was hard to say the least. She’s been on a couple of dates here and there but no one stayed around. So for a while Opal took a break from dating, waiting until someone came around and actually wanted to get to know her, even if she was a single mother.

Another reason why Opal was anxious about seeing Bolin later on. He really seemed like a sweet guy and the fact that he just merely accepted the fact that she had a son on their first meeting, well first meeting in years, and still asked her out anyway. As much as she was relieved, it only caused her to be more nervous. Opal didn’t want to mess this up. 

Su held up her hands laughing at her daughter’s sudden outburst. “Okay okay geez, I’m just teasing. Seriously though who is he?”

Her mother squealed when Opal turned to hide her blush. “Well honestly, he’s super sweet and nice. He plays basketball, likes to read, and even has a pet ferret.”

“Huh, kinda _vague_ don’t you think,” Su commented, cocking her head to the side. She went over to Opal’s drawers and held up a red lace bra with a smirk on her face. Mortified, Opal immediately slapped the bra out of her mother’s hands. Her face, possibly even more crimson than the bra itself.

“Maybe I’m just not telling you everything,” Opal challenged, putting the bra away, effectively making sure her mother saw her closing the drawer.

“What’s his name at least?”

Opal laughed, shaking her head, “Oh no I’m not going to tell you.”

“What?” Confusion written all over her mother’s face. “Why not?”

“Last time, all I had to do was _describe_ what he looked like, and you all found his social media, where he worked, a list of all his family members, and I’m pretty sure there’s more I don’t know about,” Opal said crossing her arms.

Oh how embarrassing it was. They guy threatened to get a restraining order, not only on Opal but her whole family. After a long, long, long discussion, Opal managed to calm him down. In the end there was no restraining order, but she did apologize profusely for her family’s antics. The Beifongs could be… a lot to handle. And that’s putting it lightly. But that poor guy didn’t hesitate to move across the country. She hasn’t heard from him ever since then. That probably was a good thing. 

Su only gave her a soft smile. “Opal, you really think we wouldn’t? We’re just looking out for you. Our family is just protective of you and we want the best for you.”

Over protectives more like it.

“I think even Lin managed to find his social security number.”

Her mother scoffed, “Um no she didn’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Cause I did!” Su gave her a lopsided grin. Opal couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not. And honestly, she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know. “Now about your outfit…”

After bickering back and forth on her outfit for a bit, Opal settled on changing into black leggings, a white midriff, and a light grey sweater. They both walked back downstairs and while waiting for her date to show up, they both decided to watch Alex rage playing Mario Kart.

Opal heard the doorbell ring, and she felt the nerves slowly coming back. She felt her phone buzz. That had to be him. She got up and started walking towards the front door, “Okay bye you guys. Alex, make sure you finish that math worksheet.”

“Okay mom got it!” 

“Bye sweetie have a great time with him,” her mother called out from the living room.

Opal took a deep breath before grabbing the door knob and opening the door. “Hi.”

Bolin gave her a big smile, “Hi Opal. You look amazing.” 

He had a zip up hoodie with black adidas pants. He certainly looked comfortable. A cool breeze swept through leaving a trail of goosebumps all over Opal’s arm. She mentally cursed. Wishing she didn’t listen to her mother and had just worn the sweatpants instead.

Instead she smiled back at him, “Thank you. You look cute as well.” Bolin blushed and offered his hand. She took it and they walked toward an old looking blue pickup truck, “Is that your car?”

Bolin chuckled and opened the door for her. “I know what you’re thinking. And no this isn’t my car. This used to be my dad’s.”

“Really,” Opal asked as she got in the truck.

He nodded, “Yeah. This car is going to be a much better fit for what I have planned.”

“So where are we going?”

Bolin shook his head. “It’s a surprise,” he teased.

Opal pouted, “Oh come on you can’t give me a hint?”

“Nope,” Bolin said, smiling. He closed the door, jogging over to the drivers side and got in.

The drive to… wherever they were going was pretty quiet for the most part. There was some small talk here and there but silence would soon follow for a couple of minutes, with the radio softly playing music in the background. 

Bolin then turned into a small street with a ticket booth. Opal couldn’t tell where they were, or what he was paying for with one side of the road covered with a high wall. He gave the person money, who gave him two tickets in return. Bolin then continued driving and soon revealed a huge lot.

There were parking spaces galore. All the way on the right of the lot was a popcorn stand with a bunch of other snacks on the table right next to it. And all the way in the front there was a huge projector screen.

Opal gasped, “Is this a drive in?”

Bolin gave her a shy smile in return, “I just thought it might be something we could enjoy.”

“I love it!” Opal exclaimed. She had always wanted to go to a drive in when she was younger. She was practically squealing. “What’s showing?”

“Grease,” he answered. “Is that okay?”

“Yes!”

“I mean you mentioned you liked musicals… so I wanted to do something with that. In the city, there’s a play for Cats… and I don’t know about you, but I’d much rather see this.”

She nodded in approval. “Good choice.”

After a couple of minutes, Bolin backed up into a parking space. He turned off the car, and gestured for Opal to come outside with him. She followed him towards the back of the truck and saw pillows and blankets.

“Ah I see now.”

“Yup.”

“Here let me help you set it up,” Opal offered. They then climbed into the bed of the truck and laid out one of the blankets on the floor and put the pillows by the back windows.

"Alright so the movie will start in about 45 minutes."

Opal looked around and saw only a couple of cars in the lot, “Why are we here so early?”

"I kinda snuck in some pizza, hoping we could have some dinner, and talk a little before the movie,” Bolin admitted, lifting the pile of unused blankets, to reveal a pizza box with a couple of water bottles, in a plastic bag. “The food here is expensive.”

She laughed, “Say no more.”

He looked over at the popcorn stand. “Wanna go get some popcorn or snacks,” he asked.

“Sure.”

With his help, they both climbed out of the bed of the truck and hand in hand walked towards the stand.

After getting a bucket of popcorn, and about six different candies, Bolin turned to Opal, “Alright what do you want?”

Opal chuckled at how much he looked like an adorable dork, trying to hold the snacks in his hand. She turned back to the table looking at the prices. “Hmmm…”

“Whatever you want. I got it covered.”

She frowned, “But its a lot and I-”

“Please, he said. “I asked you out on this date. Let me pay for you.”

“But-”

“No buts,'' Bolin quickly interjected, shaking his head. “On the next date, you can pay if you want, but I got us covered today.”

Opal paused. She turned to him, giving him a knowing smirk, “The _next_ date?”

His eyes widened. “I-I-uh…,” he stuttered. He paused and awkwardly coughed a little. “I just mean… I didn’t mean, unless you wanted to…”

“Calm down tiger,” Opal said chuckling. “Let's see how this date goes.” 

He let out a breath of relief. “Yes ma’am,” he said smiling.

They got back in the bed of the truck and put the snack to the side. Bolin brought out the pizza, handing Opal a bottle of water. He put a stack of napkins in between them. They each grabbed a slice, and began eating.

“I know this might not be like a classy dinner but-”

“I love it,” Opal quickly reassured him, taking a bite out of her pizza. 

After finishing his slice, Bolin quickly reached over to grab another. “So um...who is Opal Beifong?”

Opal smirked, grabbing a napkin to wipe her chin, “Didn’t you have a crush on me in high school? Wouldn’t you know some things about me?”

“Yeah I had a crush on you in high school,” he said, blushing a little, “but that doesn’t mean you didn’t change. Help me get to know the Opal Beifong now.”

“Okay well what do you want to know?”

“Is it bad if I say everything?” He asked sheepishly.

Opal chuckled. “Well maybe give me something specific.”

“Okay… umm, what is your favorite color?”

“Seriously?” she asked. “Out of all the questions you could’ve asked?”

He scoffed playfully, “ _Excuse you_ , it is an important question.”

“Okay,” Opal said, “...yellow.”

“Yellow?” Bolin repeated, scrunching his face a little.

“Not like a bright yellow… Like the yellow you would see on a sunset or sunrise,” she clarified.

“Oh I see.”

“So what’s your favorite color?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Hmmm, I’d have to say green, but like emerald green.” 

A bit of an awkward yet comfortable silence came upon them. Opal found herself looking at some of the cars that were entering the lot finding a parking space. She turned back to Bolin when she heard him clear his throat. “Okay so um… what’s your biggest accomplishment.”

“I have to say… my son,” Opal immediately answered. “His name is Alex.” She turned on her phone and handed it to him, displaying her lock screen wallpaper. 

It was of her and Alex after one of his little league games. Opal had him in a tight embrace even if he was covered in dirt. He tried to slide in to steal a base and in a way he did steal a base. Only except when he went to slide in, he stumbled a bit with his footing and rolled in to steal the base. Opal figured Alex would’ve been embarrassed with the amount of people laughing at him. Instead her brave little man had a big grin on his face, happy that it actually worked.

Bolin smiled at the picture. “He looks just like you. How old is he?”

“Yeah he’s mama’s boy. He’s nine, about to turn ten soon,” she said grinning at her phone. Opal put the phone away trying to think of what to ask. “So… uh geez I don’t know. Umm… what’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?”

“You mean besides staring at you in the hallway so much to the point where one day I fell down the stairs?”

She shrugged, confusion all over her face. “Um I gues-” she gasped, “WAIT! That was you!”

Bolin’s eyes widened, “Uhh…no?”

“Oh my god!” Opal said belting out laughing. “So you were the one they called you tumbleweed!”

“No…” he weakly argued. She only continued to laugh. “You even remember the nickname…” he groaned, “That’s so embarrassing.”

Seeing Opal’s smirk, he sighed. “And you’re never going to let it go now are you.”

“Not a chance… _Tumbleweed_ ,” she purred, emphasizing the nickname.

“Whatever,” Bolin pouted. “That was just supposed to be an example…”

“Oh lord.”

“Okay,” Bolin said, “so do you remember that popular video of someone of the name Scott Sterling?”

“Those funny videos about the guy getting hit in the face?”

“Yeah those,” Bolin nodded. “Anyway, I think I was a Freshie in high school and I was playing on the varsity boys soccer."

“Really?” Opal asked. Bolin nodded proudly once again. She then smirked and teasingly added, “Wait you didn’t try out for the soccer team, because I was the captain of the varsity girls soccer team, and the girls and boys soccer team practices were almost always around the same time right? _Tumbleweed_?”

Bolin gasped, feigning offense. “I’m not that pathetic!” Opal only needed to raise her eyebrow at him, before he nervously scratched the back of his head. “But I would be lying if I said that it wasn’t part of the reason…”

He shook his head, “No. I was okay. So one time during a game, it was during a corner kick, and when my teammate kicked the ball over, he managed to curve the ball.”

The corners of Opal’s mouth quirked up. “Wait I think I know where this is going…”

Bolin held a finger at her lips. “Don’t get ahead of me,” he said. Opal nodded letting him continue, her mouth curving into a grin. 

“And this happened within like five seconds… so keep up I guess,” Bolin said, taking a deep breath, trying to keep himself from laughing. “It hit the crossbar then directly hit my face, the goalie blocked it with his hands, it hit my face once again, and fell at the goalie's feet. I think he panicked so he just kicked it with all of his might. I think he also forgot I was in front of him, so when he kicked it… it hit me _where the sun don’t shine_ , and then the ball went in.”

A memory flashed in Opal’s mind. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Opal immediately bursted out laughing. “I was there!” 

Bolin’s eyes widened. “You were?!” He exclaimed. Opal only laughed harder. “Stop laughing!”

After a couple of minutes, Opal finally calmed down, wiping away a few tears trailing down her face. The sides of her stomach hurt a little. “Did you forget Wing and Wei were on the team as well?”

“Oh no,” Bolin said, burying his face in his hands. 

“I remember seeing the ball go in and everybody was celebrating and then I saw a boy, which I guess is you, just practically laying dead by the goal.”

“Yeah that was me,” he said nodding slowly. “God that hurt. I could've sworn I _saw the face of Jesus_.”

“Aww poor baby,” she cooed, rubbing his shoulder, still smirking.

“But that's not the most embarrassing part.”

She raised her eyebrow at him. What could’ve possibly been more embarrassing? “What is it?”

He took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. “My mom was recording me during the game. She managed to capture that moment… and post it on Facebook.”

Opal gasped. “No…” She pulled out her phone and started searching something up.

“Yeah and- what are you doing?”

“Give me like two minutes,” Opal said, still searching through her phone. Once she found what she was looking for, she glanced up at Bo, who was waiting patiently. “Is this the video?” she asked as she turned the phone to him.

Bolin gaped at her. “You have it _saved_ on your phone?”

“It was our favorite video…” Opal trailed off not wanting to meet his eyes.

“ _Our_?!”

“Me and my friends,” Opal explained, smiling softly. She reached over to place her hand on his shoulder. “We thought this was hilarious. I didn’t know it was you!”

“Oh my god,” Bolin said, clasping his hands together and looking to the sky.

Opal raised her eyebrow, giving him an amused expression. “What are you doing?”

“Praying,” he answered.

“Praying? For what?”

“For the Earth to swallow me whole,” Bolin said dramatically.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling, “C’mon now. Look I’ll show you my worst video.” Opal went to her photos and scrolled until she found it.

“Nah it’s okay, you don’t have to do that.”

“Well too bad, scoot over,” Opal said, putting herself right next to Bolin and hit play.

The video showed a very tipsy almost drunk Opal laughing like a maniac with a group of girls on top of a snowy hill, holding a sled in her hands. Opal in the video smiled stupidly and proceeded to go down the hill with her roommate at the time. A normal person would usually ride a hill of snow riding the sled right? Well drunken Opal and her roommate held the sled on top of their heads going down the hill, immediately rolling down the steep slope wildly. All the while as Opal is just rolling down, she starts knocking so many people-students and even a professor or two- down along the way, stopping in front of a group of boys, head face first in the snow, giggling like a dumbass.

Opal ended the video feeling so embarrassed. Bolin on the other hand was wiping away tears from laughing so much. He had such a contagious laugh, Opal couldn’t help but join in as well.

“You think you had it bad, imagine going into your freshman year of college, being known as the human bowling ball,” she grimaced even thinking about it. “In front of the hot seniors no less.” 

“At least you were laughing afterwards.”

Opal shook her head, smiling. “See that was the alcohol. Sober me wouldn’t have been that stupid.” She thought about it for a moment, “On second thought, it was college… first semester. You know what, I probably would've done the same thing sober. I’d probably be in a lot more pain though.”

“All jokes aside, were you okay?” Bolin asked sincerely.

She turned her head away, trying to hide the blush that appeared on her face. At how concerned he was over a stupid drunken injury that happened years ago. “Yes,” she answered, nodding. “I was a drunken mess giggling with my friends. I think I had a sprained ankle. I don’t know, freshman year was a _blur_.”

“Isn’t it always?”

Soon the main lights that surround the drive in started to flash, signaling to people that movie was about to start. Opal could see people quickly going to their cars. Bolin then pointed out an older couple in the distance and they both awed seeing them dressed up as the main characters. 

They quickly both made themselves comfortable, leaning against the back windows of the truck, using pillows to support their backs. They then put the blankets over their legs. Opal was thankful that the blankets were really thick. Her legs were starting to feel numb due to the cold breeze that would occasionally sweep through. 

Finally comfortable with snacks surrounding them, Opal looked over at Bolin and without thinking placed her head on his shoulder. He turned to Opal with an almost surprised look on her face. Not even needing to say any words to each other, Bolin lifted his arm and she settled on his side.

With his arm securely around her waist, Opal smiled in amusement feeling the quick beating of his heart. He must’ve been one great actor. He looked calm, maybe a little nervous for the most part, but the palpitations of his heartbeat told her something completely different. She snuggled closer to him, biting her lip trying not to laugh, when she felt his heartbeat go faster. 

She looked up at Bolin, placing her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.. “Relax Bo,” she said. 

He blushed furiously. “Sorry. I’m nervous,” he breathed.

“What for?” Opal asked. “ _I’m_ the one who should be nervous.”

Confusion crossed his face. “Why?”

“Because,” Opal explained, “now I have to start planning our next date.”

Opal chuckled when a huge grin overtook his face. She snuggled back into him, her face turning crimson when she felt him give a soft kiss on her forehead. 

The lights around them dim and the opening number finally starts. Opal couldn’t help but smile when she heard Bolin humming along to the opening number, trying hard to stay as quiet as he can.

That soon proved to be very difficult for Bolin, as he soon started to softly sing along.

_Grease is the word  
Is the that you heard_

Opal smirked at him, “Is your inner Danny Zuko coming out?”

“Maybe it is,” he shrugged in response.

After the opening credits and before the first duet between the two main characters, Bolin started fixing his hair the same way the Greasers had it styled. Once he was satisfied with the style he slowly scooted away from Opal. Before Opal could protest, he began to unzip his sweater, flapping it, for whatever reason. It slowly dawned on her that he was actually trying to look like Danny Zuko.

The next scene was the Greasers on the bleachers, right before the next song. Opal jumped at the first verse, hearing another voice right beside her, singing almost as loud as the movie itself. 

_Summer Lovin Had me a blast_

Opal looked over with wide eyes and saw Bolin standing up on the bed of the truck. A mischievous glint in his eyes. What the heck was he doing?

_Summer Lovin’ happened so fast_

She laughed as Bolin sang in a higher pitch trying to imitate Sandy.

_Met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be_

Opal looked around and noticed people were starting to look over. Surprisingly, and to her relief, instead of glaring or shushing them, they laughed and sang along as well. She relaxed a little and looked over at this grown man attempting to sing both parts of the song. He glanced over at her and laughed at her embarrassed expression and proceeded to sing a little louder.

“Bolin, people are watching.”

He merely shrugged, extending his hand to her, “Oh c’mon, live a little! Just this song. I can’t be Danny Zuko without a Sandy.”

“I don’t know…”

“Please?” 

Seeing the pout and the pleading puppy dog look in his eyes, Opal knew she couldn’t resist. Would it be so bad to live a little? 

“Ugh Fine,” Opal said, feigning annoyance, taking his hand.

Slightly off key, they, like the rest of the drive in now, were belting the rest of the songs. Opal was pleasantly surprised with how nice Bolin's voice sounded. Bolin twirled her around, and even if they were awkwardly dancing around on the bed of the truck, Opal never felt so light. It felt good to just be carefree and dance like no one was watching. When most of the people at the drive in were in fact almost definitely watching, laughing and singing along with them.

Once the song finished they both erupted into a giggling mess, as some people around them clapped. Bolin bowed while Opal shyly waved, before they both settled into their original positions. Opal glanced up and saw just how wild Bo’s hair actually was. She smiled and began combing her fingers through his hair, all while trying not to mess up the “Greaser” look. 

Bolin turned her way, and her eyes widened at how close they actually were. Their noses were practically touching, she could feel his breath against her lips. She held his gaze for a long time, glancing down at his lips. All she had to do was lean in, but she couldn’t. The moment felt so perfect, she felt as though any movement would ruin it. He then brushed a couple of strands of hair away from her face and that’s when she noticed how much he was shaking. 

She looked back into his eyes and saw the nerves practically spilling from him. She smiled softly. As much as she wanted to kiss him right now, it wasn’t the right time. Instead she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek laughing at how red he turned. She settled back into his side, and continued to enjoy the rest of the movie, occasionally singing the songs with him.

____________________

After the movie was over and they packed up the pillows and blankets in the backseat, they drove to a nearby ice cream shop. Bolin parked about a block or two away, so they could talk a little more, not really wanting to end this date.

It was a cute little shop, decorated with pastel colors. The whole place smelled… sweet. Which is expected but it was a nice type of sweet, not like sickly sweet. After getting their ice creams, they started to walk back to the truck, eating their frozen treats along the way.

“So,” Opal said, “you really channeled your inner Danny Zuko back there.

“It was nothing,” Bolin nonchalantly shrugged. “You were an amazing Sandy.”

Opal blushed, “Thank you”

“You know I really wanted to be him when I was little.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Bolin admitted. “For the longest time I wanted to be an actor and be in movies like Grease.”

At one point he was going to be. He had the lead role in a show called Nuktuk. Everything was all set, but then the entire project was shelved when the director, which was ironically Varrick, was accused of being a part of shady stuff. In a way Bolin was kind of glad it never aired. While they filmed the (unaired) pilot, he came to realize that it was simply not what he wanted to do career wise. 

“What changed?”

“It just,” he hesitated, trying to find the right way to word it, “wasn’t what I wanted. Realized it wasn’t my goal in the long run.”

Opal nodded, “So what are your goals in the long or short run?”

Bolin thought about it for a moment. He saw her slightly shiver, as a cool breeze swept through. “I mean to answer your question,” he said, unzipping his sweater, and placing it over Opal’s shoulders. “I guess my long-term goals and short term goals are the same thing.”

“How so?” she asked, hugging the sweater closer to her.

“Well, my entire life, it’s always been about hard work and improving myself,” he said, looking ahead, a small smile on his lips, “and I guess what I’m looking for now is, you know, somebody I could share it with.”

He internally did a little victory dance when Opal gave him a loving smile.

However that is what he wanted. Someone who he could share his life with. Somebody who he could love, and love him back. Someone he could have a laugh with. Someone who could accept him for all that he was.

He always admired his parent’s loving relationship. After his father passed, he spent more time with his mother, listening to all the wonderful stories she had of the two of them. How she could go on for hours, gushing about his father, talking about their adventure, and other amazing stories. Granted their marriage wasn’t perfect, because really who’s is? 

The drive back to Opal’s house was quiet, however it wasn’t awkwardly like on the way to the drive in. A comfortable silence graced them and occasionally they would smile at each other. Once Bolin parked the car in front of her house, he got out and quickly went over to the other side of the truck opening the door for her.

They walked toward the house slowly. Bolin smiled as he realized she didn’t want the date to end either. Once they reached the front door, they both turned to each other.

Opal gave him a big smile, “I had a really wonderful time.”

“Me, too.”

They stood there for a moment. She looked at him, biting her lip. Almost like she was expecting something. Like she was expecting…

_Oh_.

Bolin internally slapped himself. _A kiss_. That’s all it was. A simple kiss. Right? Just one small kiss with the girl he was practically obsessed with in high school. No biggie.

He took a deep breath, before lacing their fingers together. He slowly started to lean in. He stopped for a moment and softly said, “May I?”

For a moment he saw Opal’s eyes widened. _Oh crap_. Wait was this not what she wanted? Did he read this wrong?

His racing thoughts were cut off when a soft pair of lips met his. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, as their lips moved perfectly together. 

I’m kissing Opal Beifong, was all that he could think of. A whole year of high school, taking different class routes, joining the soccer team, and falling in front of her, just for the _chance_ she would look his way made it all worth it.

When the broke apart, Opal giggled at the idiotic smiled plastered on Bolin’s face. “There I accomplished it.” he breathed. 

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Accomplished what?”

“My _real_ short term goal.”

“You dog,” Opal said, playfully slapping his arm.

“So, listen. I've been thinking about this all night. I want you to meet my mother.”

Opal raised an eyebrow. “Really? Already?”

“It would really mean a lot to me,” Bolin said scratching the back of his head. “I’ve already been talking about you to her and she’s already asking when you’re going to come over, so might as well get over with it.”

“Well,” Opal said biting her lip, “in that case I’d like you to meet my son.

Bolin smiled and nodded. “I would love that. Just name a time and place-”

All of a sudden the front door opens. A small boy stands at the doorway. A small boy who was practically a carbon copy of Opal. Bolin cocked his eyebrow in amusement, looking back and forth between his date and the child. It was one thing to see the resemblance in photos, it was a whole nother thing to see them right in front of him.

The boy waved curtly at Bolin. “Hi, I’m Alex,” he said. Alex narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe. “Did you touch my momma?”

Bolin chuckled nervously. He glanced at Opal, who buried her face in her hands, groaning in embarrassment. “Whoa no. It was PG, little homie. Not even PG 13.”

“Sure…” Alex said, not sounding convinced. “You like video games?”

Bolin bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh at his cute bravado. It sounded like the little man was trying to test him “Um who doesn’t?” Alex slightly smiled at that. “Have you ever played Street Racer three?”

Alex stood up straight, tilting his head. “No.”

“Then you haven't lived, my man!” Bolin exclaimed. He smiled when Alex laughed at his excitement.

Bolin turned back to Opal tucking a couple of strands of hair from behind her ear. “You have a good night, all right, Opal?”

“Good night, _Tumbleweed_ ,” Opal smirked, walking into her house.

Bolin playfully rolled his eyes before looking back at the little man, nodding to him. “It was nice to meet you Alex, make sure you-”

“Nice to meet you too!” Alex yelled slamming the door in his face.

Bolin stood at the door for a couple of seconds, trying to process what happened. The date, singing with her, _kissing her_ , and getting a door slammed into his face by her son. He felt his lips curve into a smile, and he laughed all the way back to the truck and to his mother’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to go to a drive in❤😫
> 
> Fun Fact: the soccer bit actually happened to a friend of mine. To this day, it was greatest thing I've ever witnessed.
> 
> Wuko date is next❤

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was the first chapter. What did you guys think?  
> Fun fact:  
> while watching the movie, Kevin Hart's character kept reminding me of Varrick for whatever reason... and then boom! I just started typing lol.


End file.
